una pequeña sorpresa
by karotcullen
Summary: ¿que pasaria si dos actores en el apogeo de su carrera por cosas de la vida se enteraran de una pequeña sorpresa que viene en camino?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia no pertenece a la realidad. En algunas líneas hago referencia a la saga crepúsculo cuya autoría es de stephenie meyer. Cualquier coincidencia de estos personajes con los que interpretan a Edward y bella en twilight es pura coincidencia… ¡disfrutenla!**

Kristen

Por fin voy a volver a mi vida en Los Ángeles, ya que en dos semanas más terminamos de grabar eclipse. Aunque disfrute mucho estar acá en Vancouver, extraño mi vida normal, mi libertad

(Porque aquí estoy confinada al hotel), mis amigos y mi familia.

Debo decir que el tiempo que pase encerrada en el hotel no lo pase tan mal, tenía a Robert para mí todo el día, establecimos una relación única, ahora somos como una sola persona, compartimos todos nuestros intereses y metas, mis más íntimos secretos él ya los sabe. Me ama, yo sé y yo ciertamente también. Pero todo es tan complicado Summit no quiere que hagamos publica nuestra relación aún, y además las fans de Rob me odian solo al ver la química entre nosotros ya me imagino si se enteran de nuestra relación.

Cada minuto del día cuando no estamos grabando estamos juntos haciendo cualquier cosa: ver tele, leer los chimes sobre nosotros para reírnos un rato, leer una novela y tocar guitarra y cantar.

Un día a mediados de octubre:

-¿Qué te pasa Kris? Estas pálida.-pregunto Robert preocupado

- No sé, me siento mal. Estoy mareada y tengo nauseas. –que será tendré que ir a ver a un doctor

- A lo mejor algo te cayó mal.-dijo Robert y a la vez me pasaba una mano por la frente-no tienes fiebre.

-debería ir a ver a un médico –pero ¿a cuál? mi médico de cabecera esta en Los Ángeles.

-Hummm… a lo mejor es un virus estomacal simple y se te va a quitar en unos días.

Cuando Rob termino de decir eso me dirigí rápidamente al baño me arrodille para quedar a la altura de la del retrete y expulse el almuerzo de ese día.

-Voy a preguntar a la productora que medico de confianza tienen para que vayas-dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

-no deja, si ya se me va a pasar. Voy a descansar un poco- estaba tan cansada que no quería que un médico me revisara en estos momentos solo quería dormir.

Me recosté en la cama y dormí por unas horas. Al despertar me libere de los brazos de Robert, ya no sentía nauseas pero si un leve mareo me encamine al baño y me lave los dientes.

Tenía hambre así que llame a servicio a la habitación, tenía ganas de tomar una taza de leche y galletas, algo raro en mí. Esperando los refrigerios abrí la ventana y encendí un cigarrillo, aunque estaba intentando dejarlos igual me permitía fumar una o dos veces al día, puse el cigarrillo en mi boca aspire… y me dieron ganas de vomitar, el cigarrillo me pareció asqueroso. Ok, algo muy raro está pasando, me estoy asustando ¿porque me da asco el cigarro?

Llego el snack y lo comí con muchas ganas ya que me pareció delicioso.

Me volví acostar al lado de Robert pero no podía dormir pensando en que estaba pasando.

Ya eran las cinco de la mañana llevaba despierta dos horas estaba enumerando los síntomas:

1.- nauseas y vómitos

2.- mareos

3.- antojos

4.- asco

Je-je parecen síntomas de mujer embarazada….oh-oh no, no, no, no, no, no y no, como no caí en la cuenta antes, hace 1 o 2 semanas me debería haber llegado la menstruación. Pero como puede ser si yo tomo pastillas anticonceptivas, no fallan.

Me levante, me di como mil vueltas por la habitación tratando de calmarme.

Luego de ordenar un poco mi mente pensé:

-lo primero que tengo que hacer es comprar un test de embarazo pero yo no puedo ir a comprarlo. Tendré que mandar a… ¿mi asistente?

-segundo: después de saber los resultados pensare en lo demás. Oh dios mío que va a pasar mis padres como les contare, Robert que va a decir, yo como voy a criar a un niño. Las lágrimas salieron por arte de magia.

Me recosté otra vez en la cama esta vez Robert me estaba esperando despierto.

- ¿Qué te pasa kris? ¿Estabas llorando?- dijo mientras me secaba los ojos.

- No sé si decirte- te digo o no

- Dímelo, quiero saber que te preocupa.

-bueno aquí va, estaba pensando en los síntomas que tenía: mareo, nauseas, asco al cigarro, antojos y tengo un retraso de una semana…y yo…creo…-ya no me salían las palabras

-oh-oh y tu piensa que podrías estar…-trago saliva

-Embarazada-le complete la oración.-pero quiero estar segura antes de pensar en todo lo que conlleva esto.

-Hay que ver un doctor.-acoto Robert

-Noooo!, quiero solo un test de embarazo es más rápido. Pero no sé quien lo puede ir a comprar si se lo pido a mi asistente me va a dar la charla si tu se lo pides a tu asistente va a saber que es para mí.

- Taylor!!-dijo Robert

-Tienes razón él es bueno para guardar secretos.-ese muchacho me probo que es digno de mi confianza.- mañana en el set le digo.

Se produjo un silencio

-si resulta positivo…-dijo Rob

- no pensemos en eso todavía aun hay esperanza de lo contrario- lo interrumpí

-mmm... no creo seguir durmiendo son las 6 am y entramos a las 8.

- yo tampoco ¿veamos una película?

- sí, mejor para distraernos.

Nos sentamos en el sofá Robert me abrazo y encendió el televisor, ni siquiera vi el titulo de la película ya que mis parpados cayeron.

Robert me despertó

-amor, despierta son las 8- me dijo con una voz tranquilizadora

-ah, no quiero levantarme- tenia tanto sueño

-si quieres llamo a la productora y le digo que estas enferma.

- no, ya me desperté.- estábamos súper cortos de tiempo en las grabaciones.

-¿cómo te sientes?-pregunto con tono preocupado

-normal con un poquito de nauseas- síntoma de que no se me ha pasado.

-vamos

Me levante y me dio un mareo, por suerte Robert me sostuvo para que no cayera

-con cuidado. Sigo pensando que no deberías ir hoy.

-vamos.

En el set todo fue normal ya después de tomar desayuno me sentí mejor. Por supuesto café no tome por si acaso.

Durante el día trate de no pensar en eso. Con Robert estuvimos todo el día grabando una escena. ¡Oh dios! Que bueno es trabajar, así no pienso en los problemas que se avecinan.

No sé si era porque no dormí bien o por otra razón pero me sentía cansada.

Durante todo el día no me tope con Taylor, les pregunte a todos si alguien lo había visto, pero al parecer se fue temprano.

Llegamos al hotel, me recosté en la cama y al lado mío se recostó Rob

-sabes Kris hoy busque a Taylor por todo el set y…-dijo

-si yo también parece que se fue temprano, tendré que decirle a mi asistente, tendré que aguantarme la charla- lo interrumpí pensando que iba a decir lo mismo

-no lo hagas aun, yo te iba a decir que lo encontré y mando a un amiga a comprar unos test y luego me lo paso.

- en verdad

-Si- y me paso los test, eran 8.

-Robert yo necesito uno solo y tú me trajiste 8

-es para estar seguros. Si te salen todos positivos es que estas embarazada, pero si hay uno que sale negativo puede que haya un error en los 7 restantes- si como no

-bueno si es para estar seguros

-llego el momento- ahora si después de esto viene el desastre

-si- contesto Robert muy nervioso

-estas asustado?-le pregunte. Necesitaba saberlo

-si, Kris. Aunque yo creo que estos test solo nos dirá algo que ya sabemos

-tú piensas que estoy embarazada

-si

Entre al baño al salir deje los test encima de una mesa y me senté al lado de Robert.

-Hay que esperar 5 minutos, dice la cajita- me dijo Robert

-¿Qué vamos hacer?- le pregunte a Robert

-seguir con la vida, hacerse responsable, no leer lo que digan los medios y pensar en cómo les vamos a decir a nuestros padres.

-¡oh! mis padres no había querido pensar en eso, me van a matar – decepcione a mi mamá.

- tendrán que aceptarlo igual como nosotros tendremos que aceptarlo.

-sí, justo nosotros que no somos amantes de los niños.

-pero es distinto kristen es nuestro hijo tendremos que amarlo o amarla- me llene de ternura que Robert me dijera eso

-es que nunca me vi embarazada ni mucho menos con un bebe en brazos

-yo tampoco bueno por lo menos la parte de bebe en brazos- me hizo reír

-ya pasaron los cinco minutos quien ve-pregunte

Robert se paró a buscar un test lo miro y dijo:

-estas embarazada- con cara seria

Luego miro los otros test.

-todos positivos.

-oh Rob que voy hacer tengo 19 años estoy en la cúspide de mi carrera, lo eche todo a perder.-y llore como nunca había llorado.

Robert no hablo durante un buen rato, solo me abrazaba con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos.

-ya no llores. Mira si cuando lo tengas en tus brazos vas a ver que todo lo demás no importa mucho.-como es que el sonaba tan tranquilo-yo voy a estar siempre para ti y para nuestro hijo no me voy a separar de ustedes yo te amo tu eso lo sabes y amare al bebe también, como no si va a ser una mezcla de ambos. Va a ser perfecto o perfecta.

Rob me mato con esas frases y me tranquilizaron. Sabía que él no me iba a dejar en esto sola. Pero que me lo confirmara me hizo sentir bien.

-hay que ir a ver a un doctor para ver como esta todo.-dijo Rob

-sí, la próxima semana voy a ir a los Ángeles allí voy a ir a mi médico de cabecera y le voy a decir a mis padres.-dije ya más calmada

-te acompaño

-no, levantaríamos muchas sospechas.

- pero si tarde o temprano se van a enterar

-sí, pero es mejor que se enteren tarde, luego del estreno de luna nueva, así Summit no estará tan enojado.

-tienes razón.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia no pertenece a la realidad. En algunas líneas hago referencia a la saga crepúsculo cuya autoría es de stephenie meyer. Cualquier coincidencia de estos personajes con los que interpretan a Edward y bella en twilight es pura coincidencia… ¡disfrútenla! Este 2° Cap es cortito pero pronto subiré el que le sigue.**

Robert

Me he vuelto a enamorar, ella es tan hermosa y única, este último tiempo hemos compartido toda nuestra vida ya que pasamos juntos cada minuto del día, yo no me canso de ella, de escuchar su voz, sus bromas, sus tonterías, sus aciertos, en fin todo. Y sé que ella me ama también ya me lo dijo y le creo.

Ese día cuando llegamos de las grabaciones no se sentía bien, yo creía que era un simple virus estomacal pero al verla toda pálida me preocupe, quería llevarla al médico pero ella me dijo que ya iba a pasar. Se recostó y yo me acosté a si lado abrazándola pensando que así se iba a mejorar. Sentí unos pasos, y luego escuche que ella estaba llorando, se acerco a mi lado y trate de reconfortarla. Algo le pasaba ¿le dolía algo?

Pero no era eso. Me dijo los síntomas que la aquejaban y cuando dijo lo del atraso me vino a la mente está embarazada. Los síntomas eran obvios aunque kristen quería hacerse el test para ver si estaba o no embarazada, yo ya estaba seguro ella estaba embarazada.

-¿Qué va a pasar si estas embarazada?-necesitaba preguntarle eso

- no quiero hablar de eso todavía. -Me contesto

Vimos una película, bueno en realidad prendí el televisor y ninguno de los dos la vio, ella se quedo dormida y yo estaba pensando.

Que voy hacer. Claramente voy a ser papá. Dentro de unos meses, es cierto estamos en la cúspide y arruinamos nuestra vida. Y para que decir que ninguno de los dos somos amantes de los niños. Pero esto es distinto ¿cierto?, digo, es nuestro hijo, nuestra sangre, fruto de nuestro amor.

Tengo que hacerle saber mi decisión en el asunto a kristen, yo lo quiero tener. Quiero que venga a este mundo.

Dicho esto puse una mano en su estomago, kristen no sintió.

Tendré que vigilar mas a Kris, si se pone nerviosa puede perderlo y con los paparazis acechándola es muy posible que ocurra y peligra su vida también.

Eran las 8 ya estábamos atrasados para las grabaciones pero yo llame al chofer para que nos viniera a buscar media hora más tarde, no quería despertar a Kris, había dormido tan poco.

-amor despierta- le dije con mi voz más suave de lo normal para no asustarla

-no quiero levantarme- me dijo con los ojos cerrados aún

-si quieres les aviso que no vas, que estas enferma-se veía pálida como anoche y además no durmió mucho.

Nos fuimos al set, nos tocaba grabar juntos lo que me alegro el día ya que así podía cuidarla.

Me fui a buscar a Taylor

-Taylor!-grite para que no se fuera

-que hay Rob como estas

-bien y tu

-bien aquí vine y me dijeron que no me tocaba grabar hoy, ya sabes cómo es esto

-tengo que pedirte un favor

- no, si no iba hablar de ustedes en la entrevista y si me preguntan yo no sé nada

-no, no es eso pero gracias mmm...-baje la voz-necesito pedirte un favor y no se a quien más pedírselo

-dime

-pero necesito discreción de tu parte aunque confió en ti así que no me preocupa

-¿qué pasa?

-pasa que al parecer kristen está embarazada y necesito a alguien que me compre un test de embarazo y no se a quien pedírselo-se lo dije sin respirar

- si por supuesto, le digo a una amiga mía que lo compre ok

- gracias, sabía que no me fallarías

-así que ¿kristen embarazada?

-si

-como te sientes

-uff… bien yo creo enfrentándolo, haciéndome responsable por ello

- bueno esta eso. No debes dejarla sola. Ella te ama.

- si yo también la amo y voy a ser capaz de amar a mi hijo.

En eso Taylor llamo a su amiga.

-ya esta, dijo que no se demoraba nada

-sabes me da miedo kristen es tan nerviosa y con los paparazzi encima de ellas, creo que peligra la vida de ambos

-tienes razón, vas a tener que cuidarla más

-si como a mi vida

Se produjo un silencio

-bueno vas a ser papa

-si

-ah pero todavía tiene que hacerse el test

-sí, pero estoy seguro que está embarazada

-y van a estar un tiempo separados

-voy tratar de que ese tiempo sea corto

Taylor se fue a encontrar con su amiga y al regresar me paso no un test, sino una bolsa repleta de ellos

-para que tantos, amigo, si con uno bastaba-le dije

-mi amiga dijo que es más seguro hacerse todos los test y de distintas marcas

-si es más seguro, será- así estaremos más confiados del resultado

-bueno que sea lo que sea, hombre

-gracias Tay, te debo una

-no es nada. Chao que me tengo que ir

-chao

El día siguió con regularidad. Llegamos al hotel y kristen se veía decepcionada y desesperada

Por no haber conseguido un test hasta que le di los que me compro Tay.

Había llegado la hora fui a recoger los test y había un signo + en cada uno de los test y en las cajas salía que era positivo. Cual era la mejor forma de decirle a Kris

- estas embarazada- se lo dije simplemente porque cualquiera sea la forma la reacción iba a ser la misma.

-es positivo en todos

Se puso a llorar. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle "no te preocupes te amo y lo amare a él o ella también seremos una familia los tres, y tu también lo llegaras amar" y nos las mantuve dentro de mí, le dije todo lo que pensaba yo pensaba que iba a llorar mas fuerte o se iba asustar por todo lo que le dije, pero ella me miro sus lagrimas cesaron y nos abrazamos.

-tienes que ir al doctor

-Si la próxima semana cuando vaya a los Ángeles voy a ir

-te acompaño- di que sí, quiero saber que todo anda bien con ustedes.

-no se levantaran mas sospechas- tiene razón hay que esperar hasta el estreno de luna nueva. No creo que le salga guatita todavía.

-tienes razón.

Me recosté en la cama abrace a Kris fuertemente para que sintiera que yo estaba ahí con ella, apoyándola, queriéndola, amándola.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia no pertenece a la realidad. En algunas líneas hago referencia a la saga crepúsculo cuya autoría es de stephenie meyer. Cualquier coincidencia de estos personajes con los que interpretan a Edward y bella en twilight es pura coincidencia… ¡disfrútenla!**

**Gracias a RoXa CuLlEn HaLe- lorena hale cullen- nairelena por los reviews.**

**Solo decir que esta historia es fantasia. Es un universo paralelo. **

ROBERT

Me conecte a internet para charlar con mi hermana como de costumbre siempre a las 9 de la noche. Mientras kristen se duchaba.

-hola patty- que así me decían mis hermanas

-hola Lizzie

-hola hijo-mmm...estaba mi mamá también

-hola mamá. Como esta todo por allá

-bien. Como todos los días. Extrañándote mucho

-yo igual. Como esta patty-mi perrita je, je

-bien, sigue durmiendo en tu pieza

-que bueno para que me la cuide.

Tenía tantas ganas de contarles lo que me pasaba pero no sabía si kristen quería que se enteraran aun, era muy luego.

-estas nervioso, Rob- tanto se me notaba. De veras que nunca he tenido la capacidad para mentir

-¿yo? No, estoy cansado fue un largo día el de hoy

-te sacan el jugo.

-si

-como esta kristen?

-ella…Hummm… bien

-¿seguro?

-si

En eso entro kristen a la habitación

-creo que deberías decírselos antes que se enteren por los medios. Por mientras yo voy a mi habitación a vestirme. Y me besó.- kris sabia que quería contarles, me conoce tan bien

-mama, Lizzie tengo algo que contarle y no sé cómo decirles.

Se produjo un silencio

-dinos luego, que nos estas preocupando.

-yo…este…kristen está embarazada.-ya se los solté

-ja, ja - comenzaron a reírse- creíste que caeríamos esta vez-decía mi hermana entre risas

-no mama esto es en serio nos acabamos de enterar.

Hubiera sido divertido grabar las caras que pusieron. Esta vez se noto que me creyeron

-y… hijo ¿qué van hacer? Ustedes son tan jóvenes y en la cúspide de su carrera. Kris es una niña aún y tu, hijo también.-yo ya soy adulto y Kris, bueno es más madura que cualquier chica de su edad .

-yo… lo quiero tener. Estoy apoyando 100% a Kris. Yo la amo.

-Es mucha responsabilidad van a tener que madurar rápidamente, criar un hijo no es tan fácil.-dijo mi hermana, parecía enojada

-si sé, pero paso no mas, ya no se puede hacer nada más.

-bueno me vas a hacer tía tan joven

-hay Lizzie ya no fuiste tía joven jejeje-le dije a mi hermana

-voy a ser abuela, mi primer nieto. Te das cuenta que tendrás que visitar menos bares, menos amigos y tener más tiempo para tu familia.

-si mamá, en realidad he tenido harto tiempo para pensar en todo.

-y un bebe que llora y llora toda la noche

-si mamá

-y mas encima problemático, ojalas que en ese sentido salga igual a kristen-que bromista mi mama

-ojalas en todo salga igual a ella

-pero al final te darás cuenta que todo va a valer la pena

-ya me estoy dando cuenta

En eso llego kristen, yo creo que escucho la mayoría de la conversación. La llame para que se sentara al lado mío. Mi mama y mi hermana la reconocieron.

-kristen hola ¿como estas?

-bueno, usted sabe. No le puedo decir que feliz, pienso que somos demasiado jóvenes, pero tampoco creo es el fin del mundo.

- tienes razón son muy jóvenes para tanta responsabilidad. Pero tu kristen eres más madura que las chicas de tu edad. Yo creo que lo vas a hacer bien. No puedo decir lo mismo de mi hijo. Pero aprenderá.

-como conozco a mi hermano el no te va a dejar sola. Te va a cuidar bien.

- si sé

-y cuando vas a ir al doctor?

-En una semana más- seguía doliéndome no poder ir al primer control con ella

-tienes que estar tranquila no más- le dijo mi mamá-eso que te angusties y te pongas nerviosa no le hace ningún bien al bebe.

-si

-ya mamá que tenemos que descansar

-chao a los tres duerman bien-dijo mi madre

-chao –dijo mi hermana

-chao- repetimos a coro con kristen

Kristen se veía más tranquila.

-se lo tomaron bien no crees-dijo

-sí, mejor de lo que esperaba. Bueno será primer hijo, nieto y sobrino ¿no?

- para mi familia igual

- ¿vas a decirle la próxima semana?

- yo creo

-segura que no quieres que vaya contigo. Yo quiero apoyarte en todo esto. E igual quería ir al primer control para ver cómo anda todo

-si se que querías ir pero la próxima no te la pierdes ya, y además te voy a repetir todo lo que me diga el doctor.

-te amo- le dije, necesitaba repetírselo

-yo también te amo

Sellamos estas palabras con un beso

Nos sacamos la ropa y cuando estábamos en la cama

-kristen crees que esto será bueno para el bebe

-Robert, por dios no me dejes así, las embarazadas tienen que tener sexo-Dicho esto la bese apasionadamente.

Hicimos el amor.

Pasaron los días. El sábado Kris se fue a Los Ángeles.

Yo al igual que ella tenía libre este fin de semana, estaba aburrido encarcelado al hotel, gracias a los paparazzi, ni siquiera tenía kristen para charlar con ella. Me decidí a llamar a Sam y me invito a cenar en su casa junto con su novia.

-hola Sam, julia gracias por la invitación

-no es nada-contesto ella.

-así evitamos que te vuelvas loco en esa habitación.-me dijo bromeando Sam

-je, je.

Fue una noche agradable disfrutamos de una conversación amena. Cerca de las 3 a.m. quedamos solos Sam y yo en el living de su casa.

-Viejo, tú has pensado tener familia

-¿familia?

-si… tu sabes…hijos-le dije a duras pena

-mmm… lo hemos hablado con julia y queremos tenerlos pero pienso que somos muy jóvenes y ninguno de los dos quiere dejar atrás la libertad que tenemos.

-Hummm…

-¿Hummm…? ¿A que se viene todo esto? No creo que tu señor parrandero estés pensando en tener un hijo ¿cierto?

-No estoy pensando… lo hice.

-¿hiciste qué?-todavía no entendía tendré que decirle con la palabras precisas.

-Kristen está embarazada.

-hombre!! ¿Cómo?

-bueno tu sabes como la abejita con la flor

-si sé, me refiero a que ella se cuida toma pastilla o ¿no?

-Si eso es lo más raro, se toma la bendita pastilla todos los días a la misma hora e igual le fallo

-igual no son 100% efectiva.

Se produjo un corto silencio.

-¿y qué has pensado?

-ya he pensado en casi todo.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-hemos decidido tenerlo, y de ahí ver que va pasar con nuestras carreras

-difícil decisión pero creo que es la más correcta

-estoy seguro que es la correcta, es un hijo, mi hijo

-¿y estás seguro que kristen lo quiere tener?- La pregunta de Sam me dejo pensando.

En realidad Kristen nunca me dijo que lo iba a tener, pero por otro lado yo conozco a mi amor, ella no abortaría.

-no me ha dicho nada pero yo la conozco.

-si es lo que crees, será. ¿Y ella está en Los Ángeles?

-sí, iba a juntarse con unos productores e iba aprovechar de ir al doctor

-¿Crees que ella haga lo mejor para el futuro de ustedes?

-mira la he notado nerviosa, estresada pero dudo mucho que piense en destruir algo que está dentro de ella.

-tienes razón. Ya hombre te dejo dormir un poco.

-Sam…-le llame cuando ya se iba- yo confió en ti, esto no puede salir de esta casa

-sigue confiando. Aunque tarde o temprano tendrán que enfrentarse a la prensa porque si no sabias le va a salir pancita a Kris-dijo en tono bromista

-ja, ja, ja… si sé, pero queremos esperar hasta el fin de la promoción de luna nueva, ya que así no nos acarreamos tantos problemas.

-Summit?

-exactamente.

Se fue acostar y yo caí rendido al sofá

Alrededor de las 9 a.m. me llamo Kris, me despertó.

-Hola amor

-Hola mi amor ¿como estas hoy?-trate de hablar con la mejor voz

-mmm… parece que te desperté, no debí haber llamado tan temprano

-si me despertaste, pero me alegra que me llames, tu sabes

-si sé. Bueno le conté a mi familia

-¿y cómo lo tomaron?-me empecé a preocupar

-te salvaste porque estas en Vancouver-dijo una voz a lo lejos, voz que reconocí como la de la mama de Kris.

-oh-oh

-bueno al principio pensé que le había dado un ataque cardiaco je, je -rio, o sea que ya no está triste. Realmente le preocupaba lo que diría su familia-pero después cuando le volvió el color al rostro pudimos hablar más tranquilas.

-que bueno amor. Te noto la voz más alegre

-si, después cuando llegue en la tarde hablamos que hay unas cosas que quiero contarte

- bueno, cuídate.

Me dejo intrigado que quería hablar kristen.

Fui al hotel, me duche y almorcé. Luego me puse a ver una película mientras esperaba a Kris, pero sin quererlo me quede dormido.

Sentí una voz que reconocería a la distancia.

-Rob, despierta.-y la vi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia no pertenece a la realidad. En algunas líneas hago referencia a la saga crepúsculo cuya autoría es de stephenie meyer. Cualquier coincidencia de estos personajes con los que interpretan a Edward y bella en twilight es pura coincidencia… ¡disfrútenla!**

**Gracias por los reviews…**

**Jajaja roxa hale cullen puede ser, pero en mi mente tengo a un Robert muy idealizado así que lo dudo…**

**Creo que estoy actualizando muchas veces en la semana ¿estará bien? O ¿necesitan más tiempo?**

**-Cualquier idea se acepta**

Kristen

Yo no sé cómo pude resistir todos estos días con Rob a mi lado. Yo se que él está para apoyarme, pero no quería abrumarlo con mis dudas.

Llegue a Los Ángeles, en el avión sentí un poco de nauseas.

Llame a la oficina de mi doctor y me dijo la recepcionista que fuera a las 6 pm.

Fui a la reunión con la producción de mi próxima película.

Y me pase a ver el doctor. Por suerte los paparazzi no me siguieron hasta allí.

-pasa kristen

-Hola doctor

-hola chica, que te trae por aquí

-bueno me hice un test de embarazo y salió positivo

-tomaste todas las pastillas cada día y a la misma hora

-si doctor. ¿Como paso? no se supone que son para no embarazarse

- se supone pero hay un 1% de inefectividad

- y yo estoy dentro de ese 1%, genial -dije con desgano

-pasemos a la camilla

Me acosté el doctor me palpo el abdomen

Me puso un aparato en mi interior me dijo el nombre pero es un término medico difícil de pronunciar.

-bueno kristen según esto estas embarazada- uno no lo cree hasta que sale de la boca de un doctor. Oh dios mío estoy embarazada, mis padres, nuestra carrera-tienes entre 5 y 6 semanas. Felicitaciones!!-¿felicitaciones?

-equivale a un mes más o menos

-un mes y medio.

-No sé como preguntárselo- me dira algo si le menciono el aborto

-me quieres preguntar por el aborto

-si

-descuida es legal acá en estados unidos. ¿Estás considerándolo?

-es que un hijo en estos momentos no sería lo mejor para nosotros

-y ambos están de acuerdo con esta decisión tan importante

-mmm… si- ¿hasta que punto Robert me apoyara? El tiene que entender que esto es lo mejor para nuestras carreras.

-¿lo has pensado bien?

-no en realidad. Es complicado

- es algo que cargaras toda tu vida. Mira el procedimiento es el siguiente: tú pides una hora, vienes, te colocamos anestesia tu no sentirás nada físicamente hablando y viendo las pocas semanas que tienes no veo mayor complicación.

-usted dice que no sentiré nada físicamente, ¿y emocionalmente?

-no te podría decir con exactitud

-pero que le dice la experiencia

- he visto que la mayoría de las mujeres que se someten a esto quedan con un dolor muy grande y lo cargan por el resto de la vida.- oh dios.-A ver voy a encender esta cosa, ojalas podamos pillarle los latidos de su corazón

-tan luego- ¿su corazón late?

-si a esta altura su corazón ya debe estar formado.

De pronto se escucho un tac-tac-tac demasiado rápido

-Lo hayamos.

Eso me hizo darme cuenta de lo que significa estar embarazada, tengo a una persona en mi interior cuyo corazón late. Y yo soy responsable de que siga latiendo. El doctor me puso en una encrucijada permitir que se forme y se desarrolle o interrumpir esto.

Luego el doctor lleno un expediente que me va a servir para cada control pre-natal, allí anoto mi peso, mi altura, mi presión arterial entre otros. Además me ordeno realizarme unos exámenes: uno de sangre y otro de orina. Me dio un informativo relacionado con el procedimiento medico del aborto.

-ya sabes la decisión es tuya si quieres llevar tu embarazo a termino nos vemos el próximo mes en tu visita prenatal y por el contrario tienes una cita para la próxima semana.

-ok doctor gracia. Nos vemos

Al salir de la consulta aproveche de pasar de inmediato al laboratorio para que me hicieran los exámenes.

Camino a casa detuve el auto a un costado del camino ya no podía mas, yo sé que soy una mujer fuerte pero esto me sobrepasa tengo tanto miedo de tener a este hijo como también de abortarlo. ¿Me iré a arrepentir después que lo haga? Pero… y mi carrera y su carrera. Como lo criaremos si estaremos separados por nuestro trabajo. Llego el momento de hablar de esto con alguien más, le pediré ayuda a mi mama. Aunque yo se que yo tengo la palabra final no estaría mal pedirle consejo a otra persona.

Al llegar a casa de mis padres, reuní a toda mi familia en el living

-tengo algo que decirles y no sé cómo hacerlo

-te pasa algo amor- pregunto mi madre con tono de preocupación

Vamos Kris solo díselo, es una oración simple.

-estoy embarazada-ya lo dijiste

Se produjo un largo e incomodo silencio, nadie hablaba, todos estaban pensando en cómo reaccionar.

Mi mamá estaba pálida. Como nadie hablaba

-estoy considerando el aborto.

-Kris, dios mío. En que estabas pensando como sucedió, yo creía que te cuidabas.

-sí, lo hacía. El doctor dijo que las pastillas tenían un 99% de efectividad

-Eres tan joven, arruinaste tu vida.-me dijo mi mama, esto me cayó como balde de agua fría. No espere esa reacción por parte de ella, es que mis padres son tan tranquilos diría que un poco hippies, yo esperaba una reacción más relajada.

Me coloque a llorar fuertemente y caí de rodillas al suelo. Mi mamá fue a sentarse al lado mío.

-nos pueden dejar un tiempo a solas- dijo mi mamá

-mamá…se que te decepcioné…yo no quiero que se te sientas mal… lo… lo siento mucho- dije con la voz sollozante

- no kristen, no es tu culpa. Y si me siento mal ya va a pasar. Es que eres tan chica todavía y estas en la cima de tu carrera.

-sí, lo sé. Pero que hago

-bueno solo te queda seguir adelante. Es tu decisión hija yo te apoyare en lo que creas que es mejor

-pero ayúdame a decidir por favor

-solo tú puedes hacerlo. Tienes que pensar que ambas decisiones afectaran tu futuro.

-si se, creo que es mejor tenerlo pero igual las dudas me agobian

- Yo se que eres una niña bien madura y vas a poder salir de esto. Si decides tener a tu hijo después vas a poder continuar tu carrera, con un hijo a cuesta tu carrera no se va a venir abajo. Tu puedes ser madre y tener tu carrera a la vez, miles de mujeres lo han hecho no vas a ser la primera. Y sé, porque te conozco que lo vas a ser bien.

-en ese caso que va pasar con los medios una vez que se enteren

- cuando se sepa vas a tener que poner la mejor cara, y vas a tener que hacer oídos sordos a lo que te digan los demás. Tus fans van a seguirte embarazada o no.

-tienes razón. Bueno, las dudas van a seguir pero creo que lo voy a tener madre.

-hija tu puedes hacerlo confío en tu decisión

-tú crees mamá, tengo tanto miedo que nada vuelva hacer igual, ni siquiera sé si seré capaz de amar a un niño.

-ya lo estás haciendo, en la decisión de tenerlo está implicado el amor.

-bueno no quiero deshacerme de él o ella. El doctor me hizo escuchar sus latidos. Y eso me hizo sentir que está vivo y ahí se incrementaron mis dudas.

- vas a tener que hablar con tu manager para ver tus películas. Para que grabes antes que te salga panza o después de tenerlo.

-mis películas… claro ¿qué voy hacer?-¡desesperación total!

-tu manager te dirá que hacer. Después me cuentas lo que te dice, no vaya a ser que te coloque a trabajar en dos películas a la vez y no estás para eso. Aunque yo creo que tendrás que posponer las grabaciones hasta que des a luz.

Mi mamá me tranquilizo de sobremanera. Ya pare de llorar.

-¿estás mejor?

-sí. Mucho mejor

- y Robert ¿Qué dice?

- se le ve tranquilo. Él me dice que me ama y lo amara también, que me apoya que no me va dejar sola.

- qué bueno que se haga responsable. Fuiste al doctor?

-si hoy en la tarde tenía cita.

-¿y como está todo?

- bien tengo un mes y medio. Si todo sale bien la fecha de parto será tres semanas antes del estreno mundial de eclipse

-oh-oh justo esa fecha

-si justo esa, pero el doctor me dijo que podía programas todo para dos semanas antes.

-tienes que cuidarte más. ¿El cigarro? ¿El café?

-el doctor me los prohibió

-y que vas hacer sin fumar

-esa fue una razón por la que descubrí que estaba embarazada. El cigarro me da asco.

-¡increíble, pero cierto! Cuando lo van hacer publico

-cuando sea evidente. Queremos esperar hasta que termine la promoción de luna nueva para no enojar a Summit

-bien hecho.

Mi mama suavizo a mi padre, hablo con él. Y mis hermanos en realidad no estaban enojados conmigo.

Tome el avión el domingo en la tarde.

Llegue al hotel, entre a la habitación y fui a ver la pieza donde estaba la tv, y ahí estaba Robert durmiendo con la tele encendida.

Me senté a su lado, pase mi mano por su cara para acariciar ese rostro tan perfecto.

Trate de hacerlo suavemente para no despertarlo. Mientras seguía acariciándolo me puse a ver la tv.

En cuanto despierte tendré que hablar seriamente con él, quiero saber si su apoyo es verdadera y que estará a mi lado cuando tenga a nuestro hijo. Si se cansara de estar con nosotros.

Robert despertó luego de 2 horas de que llegue, bueno más bien yo lo desperté. Me miro y me besó.

-como estas mi amor-me dijo

-bien. Estamos bien. Hummm… quiero hablar contigo

-dime

-me preocupa lo que va pasar después con nosotros. Tu sabes después de tener al bebe. Yo temo que tú sigas disfrutando de la soltería y además nos vamos a separar por nuestros trabajos

-yo jamás haría eso. Estando a tu lado no necesito de los pocos beneficios que trae la soltería. Yo te amo y te dije que estaré a tu lado no te abandonare no te dejare criar sola a nuestro hijo. Es una tarea de ambos. No debes dudar eso. Y cuando llegue el momento de separarnos por las películas bueno veremos la forma de estar juntos.

-ya, te creo solo que necesitaba saberlo. Y quiero saber otra cosa más. Tú estás de acuerdo en tenerlo. Me refiero a que hay otra alternativa- esta pregunta significa mucho para mí para terminar con las dudas

-yo si quiero tenerlo. Digo no lo planificamos ni nada por el estilo, pero llegara y tenemos que estar preparados. Por otra parte no me quiero imaginar haciéndote un aborto porque eso que crecerá dentro de ti es una vida- guau debí haberle expresado mis dudas desde un comienzo- y sabes yo temía por ti, estabas tan nerviosa, tan seria que yo pensé que tú querías ponerle fin a esto. Quiero saber que cambio tu actitud

-bueno en realidad lo pensé en un principio pero sabes esto no es el fin del mundo, mi carrera puede esperar total son unos meses y gran parte del cambio se debió a que mis padres lo aceptaron y me dieron su apoyo.

- se lo tomaron bien

-mis hermanos si desde un principio, pero mis padres fueron más difíciles pero al final dieron su brazo a torcer

- que bueno. Y el doctor que te dijo

- tengo que dejar el cigarro, el café, drogas, estar más tranquila.

-Hummm… que malo. Tendrás que hacer el esfuerzo

-sí, ayudaría que la GENTE QUE ME RODEA no fume porque el humo y los residuos del cigarro me hacen daño, bueno no a mí.- remarque para que supiera que me refería a él

-lo dejare, ves que ya casi ni fumo.

-si

- y que te hizo

-me peso, me midió, me tomo la presión arterial, me hizo unos exámenes de sangre y me hizo una ecografía. No se veía nada eso si porque es muy pequeño, pero sabes su corazón late

-¿late?

-sí, súper rápido es como un tac-tac-tac.

-me gustaría haberlo escuchado-dijo con desilusión

-bueno es maravilloso, después de eso me di cuenta que lo que crece dentro de mi es una vida. A la próxima me acompañas.

-a las próximas, a todas

-bueno-y le di un gran beso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia no pertenece a la realidad. En algunas líneas hago referencia a la saga crepúsculo cuya autoría es de stephenie meyer. Cualquier coincidencia de estos personajes con los que interpretan a Edward y bella en twilight es pura coincidencia… ¡disfrútenla!**

**Gracias por los reviews…**

**Aca viene una pequeña peleíta, porque en realidad las embarazadas pelean por todo, ya que las controlan mucho las hormonas**

Hoy grabaríamos de noche. Nos fueron a buscar alrededor de las 9 pm. Sería una larga noche.

Me tocaba grabar con Robert. Fue una noche muy larga y ni siquiera puedo tomar café.

Como a las 6 de la mañana comencé a sentirme mareada. Estábamos grabando una escena en set en donde tenía que estar de pie.

Kris, ¿Qué te pasa?- fue lo último que escuche y me desvanecí.

Abrí los ojos, ¿Dónde estaba? Mire alrededor, estaba en mi tráiler. Robert estaba al lado mío con su carita de preocupación.

-Kris despertaste por fin-dijo con tono de alivio-¿cómo te sientes?

-bien creo. Un poco cansada ¿Qué paso?

-te desmayaste. No sabes cómo me asustaste

-Hummm… me sentía mareada y fatigada.

-creo que no deberías trabajar más hoy

-tenemos que trabajar, tenemos apretado el calendario

-tu salud esta primero

-solo necesito descansar un par de horas

-le voy avisar al director duerme, descansa, en dos horas vuelvo a despertarte

-no te vayas, quédate

-ya vuelvo, voy a dar aviso.-y me beso

Rob no se demoro nada, volvió de inmediato.

-El director dijo que no hay problema. Nos dio a todos un merecido descanso.

Se acostó a mi lado y me comenzó a acariciar el cabello. En minutos me quede dormida.

-kristen nos están llamando a ensayo.-no quería despertarme. Abrí los ojos-¿cómo te sientes? Porque si quieres le digo al director que no vas a poder trabajar hoy

-me siento bien. Con un poco de fatiga pero creo que me hace falta comer algo

-que quieres que te traiga

-mmm… tengo ganas de tomarme un café y fumarme un cigarro- le dije bromeando

-no me pidas eso kristen, ¡por favor!-dijo con cara de suplica

-solo bromeaba je, je. Quiero un poco de leche tibia y para comer… algo como un queque, donuts o cualquier cosa por el estilo.

-bueno ya vuelvo con su orden señora je, je.

-apúrate que tenemos hambre.-le dije en tono de broma, Rob puso una cara de sorpresa supongo que fue porque use el "tenemos"

-de inmediato.- y partió como un rayo

Me trajo leche y donuts. El tomo café mmm… que rico!!

A pesar que nunca he sido buena para la leche, ahora la encuentro riquísima. Me la tome con ganas.

-mmm… se ve que esta rica- dijo Rob, claro con su tono de broma

-sí, más de lo que me esperaba.

Terminamos de desayunar y fuimos al set

-seguro que te sientes bien porque podemos decirle…-decía por decima vez Robert

-Robert, ya te dije que me siento bien-lo interrumpí.

-bueno, bueno. Es que me tienes preocupada.

Nos dieron un descanso a las 2 pm para almorzar. Tenía mucho apetito. Volvimos a grabar y terminamos a las 6 pm. Por fin… tenía tantas ganas de dormir.

Llegamos al hotel, pensaba ducharme pero las 20 horas de grabación cayeron sobre mí, apenas tope la cama me quede dormida.

No sé qué hora era, solo se veía que estaba amaneciendo.

-Despertaste dormilona, ayer cuando entramos a la habitación te estaba hablando y cuando voltee a ver porque no me contestabas, te vi encima de la cama con los ojos cerrados

-oh! lo siento, tenía mucho sueño- y lo bese.

-mmm….

Me levante, me fui a duchar. Al volver a la habitación a vestirme, me agarro por la cintura y me beso. Luego de casi dos horas de pasión por fin pude vestirme. Como es costumbre nos pasaron a buscar a las 8 am.

El día en el set fue regular. Ya me estoy acostumbrando a las nauseas, estas solo se mantienen hasta que desayuno. Por el momento no me siento embarazada porque ni siquiera tengo panza, pero las nauseas me lo recuerdan a cada momento.

Solo quedan unos días de grabaciones, hay que volver a la realidad.

-nos quedan pocos días tranquilos acá en Vancouver- le dije a Rob antes de levantarnos

-si, ahora viene todo el ajetreo por la promoción de la película.

- que crees que va a pasar cuando se enteren de nosotros- le pregunte

-yo creo que nos van a seguir hasta el cansancio, va a ser peor que ahora.

- ¡ufff! Ya me imagino. Aunque a lo mejor como estamos juntos se aburran de nosotros.

- si a lo mejor se van a aburrir de nosotros, pero van a tener una nueva entretención

-¿una nueva entretención?

-kristen, van a tener un bebe deseado por nuestros fans y por los paparazzi- nooooo!!!

-no quiero exponerlo así, quiero que crezca alejado de esto.- lo dije casi gritando

-no podremos tenerlo en la casa encerrado, no es como nosotros que nos entretenemos en una habitación de un hotel, un niño necesita salir al aire libre a jugar.- dijo con voz tranquila

-si se pero me da miedo que crezca traumatizado, tu y yo sabemos que esto no es fácil.

-pero se lo haremos lo más fácil posible.- y me abrazo.

Permanecimos en silencio hasta que llego la hora de levantarse.

Terminaron oficialmente las grabaciones, bueno para casi todos porque queda una escena todavía que grabar, la que incluye a Robert y a mí.

David, el director hará una fiesta de despedida al elenco este fin de semana. Estoy pensando seriamente en no ir. No estoy con ánimo de enfrentarme con los paparazzi. Mi decisión no le agrado mucho a Robert.

-no voy a ir a la fiesta.

-pero kristen tienes que ir, es del director. Es para que te distraigas un poco, para que te diviertas.

-no quiero ir- dije enojada

-pero si quieres yo distraigo a los paparazzi por ti- me dijo con cariño

- ay Rob igual me van a ver y me van a molestar- le dije con furia

-entonces yo no voy a ir, no quiero ser descortés pero no te voy a dejar sola en esta habitación

-Rob, en verdad ve a la fiesta, yo puedo estar sola- que este embarazada no significa que no me pueda valer por mi misma

- no voy a ir- me estaba haciendo enojar

-Rob ante todo soy una mujer independiente necesito mi espacio

-pero yo no quiero separarme de ti, no entiendes yo ya soy dependiente de tu personalidad, de tus besos, de tus caricias- dijo acariciándome el brazo y besándome el cuello.

En realidad estaba enfadada y pobre Rob que estaba delante de mí, tenía que desahogar mi furia.

-entiéndeme tu a mi- le dije deshaciendo su abrazo- necesito saber que tengo una vida aparte de ti.

-yo te entiendo- dijo con tono de compasión

-no, tu no me entiendes, nadie me entiende. Eres como un cachorro que no se me despega ni para ir al baño- le grite realmente molesta

-bueno me voy a vestir y me voy-dijo sin emoción y se dio la vuelta. Creo que se enojo por cómo le hable.

Robert se fue y yo quede sola en la habitación, viendo televisión.

Ahí estaba yo, llorando porque trate mal a Robert, y aun no sé de donde bajo esa furia. Pobre de mi Rob no se merecía esa discusión.

Robert llego a la hora después, parece que le arruine la velada. Se desvistió y se acostó. Dándome la espalda.

-Rob, estas despierto-dije cuando deje el orgullo de lado

-si- dijo cortante

-no te enojes conmigo, te lo juro que no sé que me paso, ni siquiera estoy segura el porque tenía tanta rabia- una lagrima bajo de mi mejilla ¿Por qué lloro?

-porque estas llorando- se volteo y me miro

-no sé, me siento mal por haberte gritado, y tu no tenias la culpa.

-pero no llores por eso –dijo tratando de tranquilizarme

-pero es que te enojaste conmigo

-yo no me enoje contigo

-pero si ni siquiera me has contado de la fiesta y cuando te fuiste no te despediste de mí

-es que quería darte el espacio para que te tranquilizaras y se te quitara el enojo

-¿no estás enojado conmigo?

-no tonta como me voy a enojar contigo, tienes razón no te he dado tu espacio personal, es que te quiero tanto que no quiero separarme de ti, quiero pasar todo mi tiempo junto a ti, viendo tu sonrisa, tu cuerpo, escuchando tus locuras, tus chistes, tu voz. Es que mis otras novias me han dejado por lo mismo, es que soy un idiota

- no, Rob. Escúchame tú no eres un idiota. Es que no sé lo que me paso, simplemente no me pude controlar. Yo te quiero y me gusta que pases harto tiempo conmigo, en verdad. Porque sé que se viene una gran separación física. Aunque igual necesito a veces mi espacio, tienes que entender que yo con... bueno tu sabes con quien... no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos, entonces tenía harto espacio personal.

-si te entiendo amor. Y además entiendo a la perfección tu reacción

- a que te refieres

-que el otro día yo leí en una página web referente al embarazo. Que en estos momentos las hormonas te controlan. Y mi papa me advirtió que ibas a enojarte con más facilidad, y también que ibas a llorar más. Y su gran consejo fue que debía apoyarte, pero darte espacio.- ¡que bien se está preparando, ha estado leyendo cosas del embarazo!

-que buenos consejos da tu padre. Por algo tuvo tres hijos.

-si, como conejo je, je- me hizo reír y olvidarme de las lagrimas.

-como es que contigo se me olvida todo lo malo que puede pasar alrededor

-no se tengo una teoría: para ti todo gira en torno a mí entonces no puedes preocuparte de nada más, excepto claro de mí je, je

-egocéntrico!!

-kristen- le mire a los ojos y me beso-te quiero.

-yo también amor.

Al día siguiente fuimos al set y nos enteramos que nos quedan 4 días de grabación.

4 días más y volveremos a los Ángeles. Así podre estar más tiempo con mi familia, pero ¿que voy hacer con Rob? Vamos a tener que vernos a escondidas, por lo menos hasta que se sepa el embarazo. Y que va a pasar cuando nos separemos para grabar nuestras películas. Tantas cosas que no hemos pensado, pero que va, para nosotros pensar nunca nos ha resultado. Hay que dejar que las cosas pasen. Oh-oh creo que se me nota el tiempo que he pasado con Rob je, je.


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia no pertenece a la realidad. En algunas líneas hago referencia a la saga crepúsculo cuya autoría es de stephenie meyer. Cualquier coincidencia de estos personajes con los que interpretan a Edward y bella en twilight es pura coincidencia… ¡disfrútenla!**

**Gracias por los reviews…**

Robert

Son las 5 de la mañana hemos terminado el rodaje de eclipse. Bueno yo termine a eso de las 12 pero decidí hacerle compañía a kristen para que no le pasara nada malo de camino al hotel.

No tuvimos una gran despedida en parte porque estábamos muy cansados y porque no será la última vez que nos veamos.

En el aeropuerto había muchos paparazzi, me puso inquieto pensar que puedan empujar o golpear a Kris.

-John, puedes ir con Kris y protegerla de los paparazzi- le dije a mi guardaespaldas antes de salir del auto.

-pero Robert, tu vas a quedar sin protección

- no importa me conformo con los guardias del aeropuerto. Pero trata que no empujen o golpeen a Kris, confío en tu buen servicio

-bueno lo hare, despreocúpate.

Ya más tranquilo me baje del auto los guardias me rodearon. Era un caos. Llegamos a la zona de embarque, me senté a esperar a que llegara Kris para abordar nuestro vuelo. si, iríamos juntos, lo que menos quiero ahora es dejarla. 15 minutos más tarde llego ella, mi Kris, se veía tan pálida, agobiada por los paparazzi, pobrecita. Pero no podía darle el abrazo que tanto necesitaba, porque había público alrededor, mucho público.

Abordamos el avión, me senté al lado de Kris. Conversamos durante las tres horas de viaje, claro sin demostraciones de cariño o conversaciones íntimas, ya que habían unas personas que estaban muy atentos a nosotros.

-ojalas hubiera una forma de evitar los paparazzi en lax –le dije a Kris

-son muy molestos pero no hay forma, pero es un ratito que tengo que soportarlos

- pero me da miedo que te empujen o te golpeen

Luego de unos minuto de pensamientos

-ya se Kris, yo salgo por la puerta de adelante y tu al mismo tiempo sales por atrás.

- no se Rob, vas a estar repleto de paparazzi

-no importa con tal de protegerte a ti

-gracias Rob

-de nada- y le sonreí. Me moría por besarla pero no podía.

Luego de enfrentar a los muy temidos paparazzi me dirigí hacia el hotel. Solo en la habitación, se sentía pésimo estar en una habitación tan grande sin Kris, trate de dormir pensando en la idea que mañana la veré. Pero antes de cerrar los ojos sonó el celular, mmm… quien llama a esta hora. Estoy tan cansado, tome el teléfono y era Kris. Bueno, para ella y solo ella no estoy cansado

-alo –dijo esa voz que tan acostumbrado estaba a oír antes de dormir

- hola Kris, como estas

-Bien y tu

-bien, un poco cansado

- oh-oh supongo que te desperté, disculpa. Yo solo quería saber si habías llegado bien y quiero que me des un beso de buenas noches a la distancia, ese que tan acostumbrada esperaba y recibía cada noche.-¿un beso? que tal mil besos.

-ya esta te lo mande. Oye y tu tarde ha estado tranquila

- sí, ya sabes los típicos paparazzi al llegar a la casa y en mi casa estaba toda mi familia esperándome.

-que bueno Kris que estés con los tuyos. Ahora si tu felicidad es completa ¿cierto?

-tengo a mi familia y a ti, pero quiero estar contigo ahora y mañana y pasado

-falta poco Kris, eso es lo único que me consuela.

-me despido porque me voy a dormir ya que mañana me espera un gran día nos vemos en el estudio y duerme

-espera! no cuelgues

-¿Qué pasó?

-nada… solo que te quiero

- tonto me asustaste. Duerme Rob, te quiero

Esa llamada me hizo dormir cómodamente. No pasaron más de 5 minutos y sonó el despertador, bueno en realidad pasaron horas pero se me hizo tan poco el tiempo de sueño.

No me quedaba de otra que levantarme e ir al estudio.

Al llegar note que ella no estaba aún, pero llego al rato con algo en las manos, ¿Qué es?, es un pan

-hola Kris

- Rob!! como estas

-bien y tu

- como me ves acá comiendo

- ¿un pan?

-tenía muchas ganas de comer pan

-como pasaste la noche

-uff!! Ni te imagina, mi pobre hermano es el que más la sufrió anoche

-que le paso

- es que anoche alrededor de las 3 de la mañana me levante con ganas de tomar una rica leche tibia.- y a kristen se le hacía agua la boca- y al abrir el refrigerador…¡no había leche!

-je,je creo que ya se para donde va la historia.

-y yo me puse a llorar porque tenía muchas ganas de tomar leche

-te pusiste a llorar?-pregunte confundido- Je, je

-sí, no sé de donde salieron las lagrimas, sabía que estaba haciendo un gran show pero quería aunque fuera una gota de leche. En eso se despertaron mis papas seguidos por mis hermanos, al contarles se pusieron a reír a carcajadas – me imagino si Kris me dice algo así me rio y luego se lo consigo- pero no creas que duro mucho porque mi mama mando a mi hermano a comprar leche je, je pobre hermanito.

- y te tomaste la leche supongo

- sí y ahora me volvieron las ganas de tomar.

-quieres que le diga alguien de la producción que vaya a comprarte

- no, allí hay una máquina para servir leche.-señalo una esquina donde efectivamente había una maquina

-ya chicos discutamos sobre la promoción de luna nueva- interrumpió el encargado de marketing de la película.

Me despedí de Kris dentro del estudio. Tuvo que ser una despedida fría, pues había mucha gente.

-cuídate Rob

-si lo hare, yo quiero que tú te cuides ten cuidado con los paparazzi y los fans

- sí y tú de LAS FANS-recalco esa palabra

-ja, ja, ja no es mi culpa que me quieran tocar y me deseen

-pero tu las provocas

-me comportare bien mami

-ah?- contesto confundida. Creo que le incomodo la palabra mami

-yo no lo decía por eso, sino mas bien por tu tono mandón- trate de explicarme

-no importa creo que me tendré que acostumbrar a esa palabra.

-sí y yo igual

-bueno me voy tengo que ir a preparar la maleta para Brasil

-que te vaya bien- y la bese en la mejilla.

Estuve encerrado en el hotel todo el día, a ratos tocaba la guitarra, a ratos veía tv y a ratos me metía a internet. ¡Qué aburrimiento!

En la tarde antes de ir al aeropuerto, llame a Kris.

-hey, Rob como estas?-me dijo antes de que pudiera decir alo

-Kris!! Llegaste ya? Como estuvo tu vuelo?

-bien. Un poco agotador.

-y el recibimiento de los fans

-se han portado increíble. En el aeropuerto habían demasiados fans apenas pudimos pasar y acá en las afueras del hotel esta igual, está repleto.

-no te había querido llamar antes porque pensé que estabas ocupada en entrevistas

-como sé que no vamos hablar en quince o dieciséis horas, voy a tomarme un descanso y hablaré contigo.

-estás en tu derecho, tienes que descansar. Oye y como han estado las nauseas.- Kris se levanta cada mañana con nauseas, apenas puede retener el desayuno

-mmm… como siempre, nada ha cambiado

- tampoco el apetito je, je

-creo que menos eso, tengo mucha hambre.

-je, je.

-me despido porque me están llamando, suerte en el viaje.-me dijo casi susurrando

-gracias suerte a ti también y cuídate mucho, un beso- y cortó.

Llegue a LAX, esquivando a los fotógrafos como siempre. Aborde el vuelo junto a Cris.


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia no pertenece a la realidad. En algunas líneas hago referencia a la saga crepúsculo cuya autoría es de stephenie meyer. Cualquier coincidencia de estos personajes con los que interpretan a Edward y bella en twilight es pura coincidencia… ¡disfrútenla!**

**Chicas ¡vamos! Dejen reviews, solo tienen que apretar el botoncito verde…**

KRISTEN

Estaba tan feliz de por fin llegar a Los Ángeles, extrañaba tanto el gran sol y el cielo despejado, y ver a mi familia por supuesto aunque sea por unos instantes, ya que mañana tengo que partir a Brasil.

-mamá, llegue

-Kris! mi amor –grito mi mamá- ¿como estas?- y me abrazo

-bien… ma-ma no me dejas respirar- le dije como pude mientras me daba un abrazo.

-oh! disculpa hija es la emoción de no tenerte en la casa por tanto tiempo.

-si ya sé, yo les eche demasiado de menos.- abrace a todos uno por uno. Me daba tanta alegría verlos de nuevo.

-pero nos vas a dejar solos de nuevo porque mañana te vas a Brasil-dijo mi hermano

- ay pero hermanito, después tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día con nuestras vidas. Tenemos todo el invierno.

Note como a todos a ratos de les iban los ojos a mi abdomen, creo que todavía se sienten incómodos.

-quieres ir a ponerte más cómoda, Kris- dijo mi mamá

-sí, es lo que más deseo, ir a ducharme y ponerme algo más cómodo.

-voy a preparar la cena, ¿quieres algo en especial?

-cualquier cosa que prepares tu me parecerá bien. Aunque la comida del hotel es grandiosa no hay nada más bueno que la preparada en un hogar

Me dirigí a mi habitación, todo estaba como lo había dejado. Me desvestí y me metí en la ducha. Estaba tan cansada y el agua me relajo. Me vestí con un buzo y una polera un poco grande para mí.

Baje al comedor donde comíamos, todos estaban sentados ya, solo faltaba yo.

-¿como a qué hora terminaron las grabaciones?- pregunto mi papá.

-alrededor de las 4 de la madrugada

-pero hija entonces no has dormido nada- casi grito mi papá

-nada

-te vas a ir acostar luego para que recuperes el sueño perdido. A qué hora tienes que estar mañana en el estudio

- antes de las 9- dije con tono de fastidio

-tempranísimo

-si es muy…- y no pude terminar la frase, tuve que ir rapidísimo al baño ¡malditas nauseas!

Al llegar a la mesa todos estaban mirándome

-tan mala esta la comida hermanita –que bromista

-no tonto. Disculpa mamá es que yo…

-no importa, se cómo se siente- me interrumpió mi mamá- ¿has tenido muchas?

-si, en casi todas las comidas.

.y está bien eso?

-dijo el doctor que es normal. Luego se me va a pasar. ¿Cómo esta todo por acá?- dije tratando de cambiar de tema

-bien, adivina alguien en esta familia tiene pareja- dijo mi mama

-¿Quién? James?-quien más que él

-no, tay

-¿tay? Ja, ja pero si tú dijiste que las relaciones apestaban

-bueno caí en las redes de Cupido

-¿Quién es? Para darle mis condolencias

-ja-ja . es janey, te acuerdas de ella cierto- buena muchacha para mi buen muchacho.

-sí, te felicito

-gracias.

La cena termino. Me fui a la cama y me acorde de Rob. Lo llame para saber cómo estaba y para despedirme.

Antes de apagar la luz alguien toco a mi puerta

-Kris, se puede- era mi mamá

-pasa

Se sentó a mi lado.

-como está yendo todo- creo que se refería mi embarazo

-bien- conteste tratando de cortar la conversación

-note como te sentiste incomoda en la cena al hablar de tu embarazo, pero no lo hagas. Somos tu familia puede hablarnos de eso

-es que pensé que los demás no querían hablar de eso porque los decepcione

-basta de sentirte así, nosotros ya no sentimos eso. Pero nos sentimos incómodos porque no sabemos si podemos hablarte de ello o no.

-yo ya no me siento incomoda con el tema

-quería aclarar eso. Y todo está bien a pesar de las nauseas

- si se puede decir eso. Me siento horrible estoy cansada todo el tiempo, tengo sueño la mayor parte del día, y si al principio me daba asco el cigarro ahora mataría por fumar solo uno.

-tienes que preguntarle al doctor eso. A lo mejor te deja

-si claro- dije con tono de ironía

-buenas noches, te dejo dormir chiquitita.

-chao mamá

Estaba soñando que bebía leche tibia y estaba tan deliciosa. Abrí los ojos pensando en el sabor de la leche. Baje las escaleras abrí el refrigerador con toda la ilusión de encontrar leche, pero no había nada. Me puse a revisar las gavetas por si acaso habían comprado leche en polvo. Me dio mucha tristeza y desesperación por no poder tomar leche, y entonces como si nada empezaron a caer las gotas. Primero eran escasas lágrimas pero después se transformaron en un mar.

Mi mamá bajo corriendo a abrazarme, seguida por mi papá y mis hermanos

-kristen que te paso hija por dios te golpeaste

-no… no pasa nada

-pero porque estas llorando

-es que estaba soñando que tomaba un vaso de leche tibia y baje a ver al refrigerador y no había leche y yo de verdad deseo un vaso de leche

-ja, ja, ja- mis hermanos y mi padre rompieron a reír

- de que se ríen yo no le veo el chiste

-se ríen porque es chistoso que llores por un vaso de leche

-je,je si le encuentro la gracia. Pero seriamente tienes leche escondida por algún lugar de la casa

-no kristen no tengo.- le puse cara de pena- pero tal vez algunos de estos hombres se ofrezca para ir a comprar

-a esta hora mamá estás loca-dijo tay

-y tay se gano el premiado

-¿yo? pero si es muy tarde y tengo sueño

-vanos tay tu sabes que te quiero mucho

-ashhh… está bien. Pero que conste que tendría que ser Robert el que lidie con tus antojos

-gracias hermanito estoy seguro que él te agradecerá.

15 minutos más tarde llego mi hermano con la leche mi mamá la calentó un poco y me la dio. Me la tome toda, era tal como la había soñado. Me fui a dormir las pocas horas de sueño que me quedaban.

En la mañana desperté con los rayos de sol entrando por mi ventana, me cambie de ropa y baje a desayunar. Antes de irme, visualice un pan que había en la panera y me lo lleve para comerlo por el camino.

En el estudio me encontré con Rob no pudimos cruzar más que un par de palabras, pues había mucha gente. Pero le conté mi anécdota de la leche y le dio risa, creo que fue chistosa para alguien que lo ve desde afuera. Porque para mí no lo fue tanto. Me despedí de él con un simple beso en la mejilla. Ese beso me tendría que bastar por unos días.

Llegue a la casa justo a la hora del almuerzo, todos estaban esperándome para comer juntos.

-y Kris, así que termino eclipse- dijo mi padre

-lo más pesado, si. Pero después vendrán las premieres en el mundo

-pero para eso falta mucho

-ni tanto, este invierno se me va a pasar volando.

-como vas a pasar tu tiempo libre, después de la promoción de luna nueva. Pregunto mi papá

-mmm… descansando, haciendo nada.

-pero supongo que lo vas a pasar aquí, con tu familia para que cuidemos de ti- dijo mi mamá

- yo creo que voy a descansar en mi casa, mamá. Por algo la compre, aparte Rob quiere pasar tiempo conmigo y le dije que lo pasara en mi casa.

- ah bueno si está contigo no importa. Es que me preocupaba el hecho de que estuvieras sola

Luego sobrevino un cómodo silencio.

-tu mama me conto que para tres semanas antes del estreno tendrás el bebe- pregunta mi papá

- por ahí cumplo las 40 semanas pero el doctor me dijo que puedo adelantar el parto dos o tres semanas, tengo fecha de parto el 23 de mayo-dije ya más relajada en ese tema

-y no es dañino para el bebe

-por lo que me dijo el doctor, no.

-y que vas a hacer con las giras.

-no sé todavía, estoy dando un paso a la vez

-Sí, porque yo creo que no vas a poder acompañar al cast, tu bebe va a estar muy chiquitito como para viajar o quedarse solo.-dijo mi mama.

-sí. Después le busco solución- es muy pronto para pensar en eso (filosofía de Robert pattinson)

Terminamos de comer. Arregle la maleta. Me recosté en la cama un rato.


	8. Chapter 8

**Uppsss!! lamento mucho la tardanza pero acá les viene un nuevo capítulo. Yo se que me quedo cortito pero el próximo lo voy hacer largo ok.**

KRISTEN

Es sábado y en vez de estar descansando por los meses de grabación estoy a bordo de un avión dirigiéndome a Brasil con Taylor, es de noche y Taylor como es silencioso me dejo dormir un buen rato, pero el sueño no me quito el cansancio que provoca un viaje tan largo.

Al llegar al aeropuerto solo divise una masa enorme de gente y me asuste. La gente gritaba demasiado y se abalanzaba sobre nosotros ya veía que sobrepasaban a los guardias y se iban sobre mí, tuvimos que esperar más de una hora en desembarque para que se dispersara la gente, cosa que no sucedió.

Afortunadamente salimos vivos del aeropuerto, llegamos al hotel y antes de entrar dos fans querían verme y fueron muy efusivas apenas les dije a los guardias que las dejaran ellas se lanzaron a abrazarme, fue lindo, pero aterrador a la vez.

Llegue a la habitación me refresque la cara, baje un rato a la zona de la piscina para ver a los organizadores de la conferencia de prensa que daremos mañana.

-kristen te ves fatal- decía Taylor mientras estábamos en el ascensor

-si se, estoy muy cansada.

-¿te sientes bien? Tú sabes por…-y me miro la guata

-con nauseas, es poca la comida que puedo retener y siento el doble de cansancio de lo que debería sentir.

-debes dormir, tu cuerpo te lo pide a gritos

-si

Llegue a la habitación me duche y luego me recosté un rato. Ni siquiera pensé en llamar a Rob o alguien de mi familia solo quería dormir.

Alrededor de las 20:00 hrs sentí un leve golpe en la puerta, me levante, abrí la puerta

-uhhgg!!... Kris perdona si te desperté-dijo en tono de disculpa taylor

-no importa

-vamos a comer una barbacoa brasileña

- genial!! Me muero de hambre – mmm.. De solo pensar en la comida

- puedes comer carne ¿cierto?

- ¿Por qué?

- por tu…-hizo como una pelota en su estomago- ya sabes

- me muero si no puedo comer lo que quiero… en estos momentos me comería una vaca entera

-ja, ja, ja-no te rías no es chiste

-espera que me voy a poner algo- ya que estaba con una bata

-te espero, no demores

Fuimos al restaurant, costo un montón salir del hotel. Me comí todo lo que pusieron delante de mí.

Al llegar al hotel me acosté, tome el celular para llamar a Rob y no alcance a marcar el número cuando me quede profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente por el cambio de horario pensé en llamar después a Rob ya que debe estar durmiendo y tiene que descansar ya que hoy le espera un largo vuelo a Japón. Le extraño demasiado pero tengo que ser considerada con él.

Me vestí con el traje que me arreglo mi publicista. Me maquille tratando de disimilar las ojeras. Ah! y por supuesto tome un bien nutrido desayuno.

La conferencia de prensa fue tranquila duro toda la mañana luego almorcé junto a Taylor. Luego tocaban mas entrevistas de distintos países de Latinoamérica. Ya iba como en la quinta entrevista cuando vi la hora eran las 3 de la tarde, en unas horas más iba a despegar el avión de Rob y no iba a poder hablarle.

-Disculpa necesito tomar un descanso regreso en 5 minutos- le dije al reportero

- descuida

Marque el numero de Rob y por fin pude hablar con él. Aunque no es mucho lo que pude hablar ya que el coordinador de las entrevistas me estaba llamando.

Luego de una muy tediosa y larga tarde en la que tenía que repetir lo mismo en todas las entrevistas, cene en la habitación para ir rumbo al aeropuerto e ir a México a seguir con las entrevistas.

En el avión fui charlando con Taylor, éramos solo 4 personas que íbamos en primera clase, así que no nos tuvimos que aguantar de hablar conversaciones íntimas.

-con tanto ajetreo no hemos podido hablar

-mmm… si. No hemos tenido mucho tiempo libre.

-has hablado con Rob, como le está yendo

- debe haber llegado a Japón o debe estar por llegar.

-me imagino cómo debe estar el aeropuerto

-creo que era una locura por lo que me conto Rob, como siempre.

-oye y has hablado con tu publicista acerca de tu sabes

-¿de mi embarazo?... dilo ya no me molesta la palabra…

-ah bueno

-no le he contado a nadie aparte de mi familia y la de Rob. Yo sé que tengo que hablar eso pronto…

-tienes que hacerlo pronto para que planifiquen tus películas

-no es mucho lo que tenemos que planificar porque solo iba a rodar la película de mi madre, pero voy hablar con ella para que la posponga o si quiere que encuentre otra actriz.

-tu mama ha batallado harto para que esa película se realice

-si se, es lo que más me duele-le dije haciendo un puchero

-pero no te pongas triste si ya está.

-es que estoy tan sensible y apenas estoy comenzando el embarazo

-jejeje así es- me miro pensativo- mmm… me pregunto cuándo te saldrá guata

-ojalas no todavía, todavía no quiero lidiar con la prensa

-las revistas van a tener para dar a comer a todo un país con la noticia

-si… pero en realidad no me preocupa tanto las reacción de los demás, lo que me preocupa es que me van a seguir aun mas

-sí pero se les va a pasar-dijo Taylor- ¿cuánto tienes ya?

-8 semanas. Las voy anotando por si acaso se me olvidan

Llegamos cuando apenas salía el sol en la ciudad de México, las fans acá no fueron tan efusivas como las de Brasil, estaban más calmadas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Acá va un capi mas… me gusto mucho este capítulo mas que otros. Sin nada mas que decir ¡disfrútenlo!**

Robert

Atrás quedaron esos días de filmación de eclipse, en los cuales a pesar de estaba todo el día preocupado de la película, sabía que al llegar al hotel tenía alguien que esperaba que llegara, alguien que se preocupaba por mí, alguien que me abrazara, alguien que me quería, alguien que me amaba. Ahora me siento tan solo en esta habitación del hotel estamos separados por 11.290 km. Mmm… si, así de mal me siento que ando calculando las distancias entre ciudades. Pero es que la extraño mucho y no la quiero molestar porque la última discusión que tuvimos fue por mi dependencia hacia ella... y mensajes ya no nos mandamos por el miedo que se nos pueda perder el celular. Ni modo tendré que aguantarme, menos mal que traje mi guitarra para distraerme, de algo me servirá.

En la noche fui a cenar con unos conocidos y stephanie, mi manager.

-Antes que te vayas a dormir tengo que hablar una cosa contigo- le dije a stephanie- acerca de kristen

-ok. nos juntamos en el bar del hotel

Faltaba poco para las 11 en Tokio y yo estaba en el bar esperando, era hora de hablarle a stephanie del embarazo de kristen.

-bueno Rob que querías discutir conmigo

-mmm… tengo que contarte algo que de seguro no te gustara porque no estaba en mis planes y por consiguiente tampoco en los tuyos.

-que paso Robert me estas asustando

- es que sucedió un pequeño problema que hará enojar a más de un jefe.

-no quieres seguir actuando eso es lo que quieres decir, pero es que tienes que cumplir un contrato…

-no es eso-la interrumpí- lo que pasa es que kristen está embarazada

-eso es algo que no esperaba.-contesto con una voz gélida- Robert esto no es muy bueno para tu carrera.

-pero porque si seguiré actuando igual, seguiré siendo el mismo

-no, me refiero al plan que teníamos de poner en duda su romance para que los medios especulen cada día, ya sabes lo que paso con zac efron y vanessa en cuanto se dio a conocer su romance comenzaron a perder popularidad.

-si se pero no se puede hacer nada mas

-vamos a tener que trazar otro plan para que mantengas tu popularidad.

-pienso que a Summit no le alegrara mucho la noticia

-para nada. Pero ya no pueden hacer nada para evitar que se sepa la noticia.-dijo ya más relajada.-¿y cuanto tiene?

-8 semanas. Se pasa rápido el tiempo… pero todavía no se le nota

-todavía tenemos un mes mas ¿Qué ha dicho el manager de kristen?

-no lo sabe aun, para ella es más complicado. Como su cuerpo va a cambiar le va a ser imposible hacer películas por lo menos hasta que nazca

- ¿y tiene fecha de parto?

- 23 de mayo, vamos a adelantar el parto.

-faltan 7 meses más o menos

-si… sabes lo que quería revisar contigo es que si tengo algún compromiso por esas fechas ya sabes los primeros meses del bebe

-tienes la promoción de eclipse por estados unidos y por Europa, y después tienes un mes libre y luego vas a rodar amanecer.

-menos mal que no voy a estar tan ocupado.- por lo menos no tanto.

Nos retiramos del hotel y antes de acostarme a dormir recibí aquella llamada por la que tanto espere.

-hola Rob

-Kris que alegría escuchar tu voz-dije con un tono de emoción

-¿a qué se debe tanta alegría por escucharme?

-se debe a que te extraño muchísimo- daría lo que fuera por darte un beso y por abrazarte fuertemente.

-yo también te extraño, pero ¿sabes que es lo que me consuela? Que nos veremos dentro de dos días

-serán los dos días más largos de mi vida

-y después se viene la gira europea en donde volveremos a estar solos encerrados en el hotel…

-mmm… que genial me alegraste la semana con eso. Pero sabes kristen- le dije en tono serio-no creo, nunca seremos los dos ¿no crees?

-pero porque me dices eso si tu sabes que yo te amo solo a ti no hay nadie mas

-pero que estás hablando kris?

-es que tu dijiste que nunca seremos los dos. Por eso te digo que tu eres el único que está en mis pensamientos y en mi vida- ah de pensar que creo que ama a otro

-yo me refiero a que pronto seremos tres

-ah, oh se me había olvidado

-está bien que sea chiquitito como un maní pero tienes que integrarlo a la familia

-¿familia?-que extraño suena esa palabra pero eso es lo que somos si una pareja es de a dos. Tres ya vendrían a formar una familia

-si nuestra familia, nosotros tres

-nunca había pensado en eso- se quedo pensando

-alo kris sigues aquí

-si perdón es que me quede pensando

-cambiando tema ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-estoy súper cansada, el viaje duro toda la noche y ahora estoy hablando contigo. Ojalas me queden unas horitas para dormir

-amor pero no me hubieras llamado yo lo hubiera entendido- aunque esta sería la hora en que estaría muerto por no haber escuchado su voz

-necesitaba hablar contigo. Tú sabes, me tranquiliza

-llama todo lo que quieras yo soy feliz conversando contigo- demasiado feliz

-mmm… está bien. ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por allí?

-normal. Lo mismo de siempre, fans por todos lados y mañana empieza el trabajo pesado, las entrevistas.

-entonces mañana me llamas tu, cuando tengas un tiempo libre

-pero y si te molesto

-tú nunca molestas. Me excuso con que me urge ir al baño. Eso no es difícil ya que últimamente he tenido que hacer ese viaje muy seguido

-ja, ja, ja. Pobre de ti esto apenas está comenzando

-es vedad falta tanto

-sip. 7 meses.

-ya Rob me despido porque me voy a recostar un rato

-descansa mi bella durmiente-seguro se va a burlar de esta frase empalagosa

-adiós mi romeo- jejeje

-ah oye antes que me cuelgues ya hable con stephanie

-y como lo tomo

-tuvo una reacción obvia paso por todos los colores, es pasable pues arruine casi todos sus planes de publicidad

-sí, pero no es tanto como yo que voy a tener que aplazar mis películas

-lo siento tanto no quería que pasara esto, estoy seguro que te sientes fatal por no poder hacer las películas que tienes planeadas, te arrebate la juventud…-estoy seguro de tener un hijo pero me da tristeza pensar en todo lo que Kris tendrá que sacrificar

-¡Para ya!-me interrumpió- esto no es solo tu culpa, en esto nos metimos los dos. No nos echemos la culpa, debemos apoyarnos. Y respecto a las películas, perdí una que otra oportunidad pero vendrán más. No tienes que culparte yo te necesito firme, sin culpas y sin dudas porque solo así superaremos este pequeño obstáculo y saldremos adelante.

-es que te amo tanto que no quiero herirte por nada en el mundo

-y no lo haces solo deja de sentirte así

-bueno mi amor

-ves ahora no quiero colgarte. No quiero dejarte así con ese sentimiento de culpa

- no es nada. Ya tus palabras me disiparon la culpa

- en verdad?

- si mi amor ve adormir te quiero mucho

- y yo a ti duerme bien- y colgó

Kris tiene razón yo estuve allí firme a su lado cuando tuvo dudas, no puede fallarle ahora porque si empiezo a dudar ella comenzara a dudar y eso no puedo permitirlo

Me costó quedarme dormido pensando en todo y nada a la vez


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno tarde un montón en actualizar pero ahora lo hare más seguido… al final del cap. de hoy la historia avanza rápido porque quiero que llegue luego cuando le comienza a salir barriguita nos vemos!!**

Kristen

Mi estadía en México estuvo bien, súper tranquila porque era la última parada de este mini tour por América. No hubo grandes aglomeraciones de fans lo que estuvo bien, no es que me disguste es que me pongo nerviosa me da un poquitín de miedo. Pero eso no ocupa mi mente en estos momentos, lo que está en mis pensamientos como siempre es él y su tonta idea de culpabilidad. Como se le ocurre echarse toda la culpa que yo sepa y si mis estudios son correctos hacer un bebe es trabajo de dos. Pero igual pienso que ese sentimiento de culpabilidad es fuerte pero ¿qué hago? Mejor le pido un consejo a mi mamá total ella ya paso por esto del embarazo y quiero saber cómo enfrento esto papá.

-alo-contesto mi mama

-hola mama

-hola hija ¿como estas? Y ¿donde estas?

-estoy bien un poquito confusa y estoy en México aun en un par de horas tengo que tomar el vuelo a los Ángeles

- que pasa kristen porque dices que estas confusa?

-es Rob mama me preocupa, se echa la culpa de todo lo sucedido. Mi temor es que no va a disfrutar de la experiencia del embarazo conmigo por ese sentimiento

-dile que la culpa acá la tienen los dos

-si le dije pero no quede muy convencida

-tu como ya aceptas tu embarazo debes hablar con Rob del embarazo con total naturalidad y seguridad y respecto a que no disfrute la experiencia contigo debes hacerlo participar, que te acompañe a los controles que te toque la panza tú debes hacerlo sentir cómodo con esto.

-por eso te llame sabía que iba a encontrar un buen consejo te quiero mama nos vemos en unas horitas adiós-y corte

El 4 de noviembre ya estaba en casa, no en mi casa sino que en la de mis padres que es en la que paso más tiempo. Allí me recibieron con un gran almuerzo que me hace pensar que vale la pena ausentarse del hogar por tanto tiempo. Estos estos días que he estado en los Ángeles he tenido que practicar mucho esa virtud llamada paciencia, he luchado contra las enormes ganas de ir a refugiarme en sus brazos, pero el consuelo de verlo hoy aunque sea en público es bueno para calmar esta ansiedad. Ayer fue la última vez que hablamos

Flash back

-Rob llegaste ya

-si ya llegue y tu

-si ya estoy en mi casa descansando

-que bueno descansa no mas se nos viene una gira muy agotadora

-concuerdo contigo ¿Cómo estuvo Tokio?

-igual que el año pasado decenas de fotógrafos y cientos de fans-dijo con voz cansada

-se te nota en la voz el cansancio

-si mi Kris estoy muy agotado quiero dormir durante un mes

-queda poquito para eso

-si esa idea me reconforta solos los dos descansando durante todo un mes

-mañana tengo una cita con el doctor

-porque paso algo –pregunto alarmado

-no cálmate! es solo de rutina para ver el progreso del embarazo y además llegaron los resultados de unos exámenes que me realice la vez anterior

- dime que te puedo acompañar

-no creo que sea seguro-entonces recordé lo que dijo mama sobre integrarlo- pero tienes todo el derecho de venir y quiero que vengas pero tenemos que ir cada uno por caminos separados para que no nos vean juntos

-gracias Kris te quiero mucho

-y yo a ti adiós nos vemos mañana

Fin del flash back

Hoy día lo veré aunque solo sea para una cita médica no importa soy la mujer más feliz del mundo solo porque compartiré un momento con él y un momento tan intimo como lo es una atención medica.

En la sala de espera del edificio medico Rob estaba esperándome, solo nos limitamos a decir "hola" no había mucha gente pero aun así aprendí que hace falta solo una persona para revelar un gran secreto.

Me llamaron y Rob entro conmigo. Adentro el doctor me hizo desvestirme y ponerme una bata

-bueno kristen recuéstate en la camilla y abre las piernas-debo admitir que sentía un poco de vergüenza y Rob estaba un poco incomodo al lado mío, debe haber sido por la idea de mirar y perderse en su imaginación o bien no le gustaba que el doctor me mirara allí.

-bien kristen, el cuello del útero está creciendo lo que quiere decir que pronto te crecerá la barriga- oh no esperaba que tan luego

-se notara mucho al comienzo

- no, tu útero es pequeño creo que no se notara mucho hasta un par de mese después será inevitable ocultarlo-ok todavía tengo unos meses

-te acuerdas los exámenes que te realizaste la primera vez que viniste, me llegaron los resultado

-y como estuvieron doctor

-bien estas súper sana pero hay algo que me preocupa tienes bajo nivel de hierro. ¿Come bien?-le pregunto a Rob para sacarlo del silencio

-come harto, doctor, pero no creo que coma cosas muy nutritivas-me acuso al doctor

-tienes que comer hartos vegetales sobretodo ricos en hierro

-si se, es que me cuesta. Estoy acostumbrada a comer chatarra

-bueno espero que este jovencito se preocupe de lo que coma

-no lo dude, la vigilare-contesto Rob en tono serio cuando Rob se torna serio es porque es verdad

-algún otro síntoma que quieras comentar

-me he sentido muy cansada

-eso es normal pero igual se puede remediar un poco te recetare vitaminas y minerales.

-puedo realizar viajes ¿cierto? Porque estoy bien

-si puedes pero no te agotes mucho, tienes que descansar.

-nos vamos a Europa por unos días y va a tener que estar expuesta a miles de personas y muchas veces en recintos cerrados le afecta de algún modo- pregunto con tono de preocupación y bastante serio

- si bueno en algunos países de Europa la gripe a1hn1 está bastante fuerte así que te recomiendo que te vacunes porque esa gripe puede perjudicar mucho a tu bebe

-en serio doctor

- si las embarazadas son un grupo de riesgo

-Vas a experimentar síntomas de decaimiento por unos días por causa de la vacuna pero no dudes de acudir a un hospital si empiezas a sangrar por aparato genital porque eso no es normal- me decía el doctor mientras me ponía la vacuna

-que tan decaída es lo normal- pregunto Rob

-un poco cansada, distraída pero sería anormal si le costara mantenerse de pie, cualquier cosa me llaman no importa la hora

-bueno gracias doctor adiós-me despedí

-gracias doctor-se despidió Rob

Al salir de la consulta le susurre a Rob en el oído

-guau que serio señor

- jeje si, es que me preocupa tu salud imagínate si pescas esa gripe que anda dando vueltas que hago yo y ya escuchaste al doctor que las embarazadas son un grupo de riesgo ah y no creas que me voy a olvidar de tu alimentación no señorita

-bueno Rob, te doy la razón en eso porque el doctor lo dijo

Nos fuimos en el mismo auto pero nuevamente nos tuvimos que separar, yo me iba a mi casa y el a su hotel.

Luego de hacer el hot topic con el cast y la entrevista con Jimmy kimel, en donde misteriosamente y poco disimuladamente los ojos de Rob se le iban a mis piernas, nos dirigimos al hotel en donde por fin solos hablamos de nosotros y compartimos un momento especial.

Un viaje en avión si que agotaba sobre todo si llevo tanto tiempo en el, pero por fin llegamos a tierra. Llegamos de noche yo tenía muchas ganas de dormir, pero esta vez no dormiría sola sino que volvería ser como en los tiempos de rodaje de eclipse en donde me dormía en los brazos de Rob y al levantarme el estaba a mi lado, por lo menos durante una semana. Lo tendré así solo para mí. Ojalas no se note tanto que mi felicidad es mayor cuando estoy a su lado…

Pasamos por parís, luego nos dirigimos a Londres, a España y a Múnich. Todo salió a la perfección: las entrevistas, los encuentros con los fans, etc. Pero en España tuve una recaída en la que estuve a punto de no salir de la habitación del hotel, estuve con nauseas desde que me baje del avión y pise Madrid, me sentía cansada y con mareos los peores que he tenido en lo que llevo de embarazo.

Pero me examino un doctor que me llevo la producción del evento y me dijo que era normal.

Antes de salir de la habitación camino a la entrevista tuve una pequeña discusión con Rob.

-Kris yo no creo que debas salir de la habitación, por lo menos hasta que te sientas mejor

-no! Rob es que tengo que ir imagínate la decepción de los fans

-pero a la conferencia de prensa no deberías ir.

-tengo que ir

-pero estas tan pálida y en tu voz se nota que te sientes mal

-es algo normal como dijo el doctor

-sigo insistiendo

- tú sabes que cuando digo algo se cumple

-pero yo no quiero que te enfermes mal. Encuentro innecesario que vayas a la conferencia, es más te lo prohíbo- de donde salió

-tú no me puedes ordenar que hacer

-si puedo porque la vida tuya está en peligro

-pero que eres exagerado, son simples nauseas, mareos y decaimiento

-pero si fueran simples no te sentirías tan mal

-además tal como tu dijiste es mi vida

-si es tu vida pero yo no quiero que te pase nada, y la vida que está dentro de ti es mía y tuya

-bueno yo voy se hace tarde espero que no me sigas- me dijo un poco enojado

La rabia que tenía porque él intentaba controlar mi vida sumada con el revoltijo de hormonas que tiene mi cuerpo, no ayudaba mucho a la situación y no me dejaban pensar bien.

Así que lo seguí sin importarme su opinión y fui a la conferencia de prensa.

En el auto ni siquiera me miro, ¡si que estaba enojado!

Pero después de bajar de la conferencia me dio un mareo muy intenso y caí al sofá que estaba ahí, me di cuenta que no debería haber ido, tal y como dijo Rob estaría mucho mejor descansando en la habitación del hotel. Rob llego a mi lado y tomo mi mano, al parecer no le importo mucho que hubiera más gente.

-Kris ¿te sientes bien? ¿Qué te paso?

-estoy bien solo fue un mareo muy grande-el no puso cara de "te lo dije" sino más bien cara de preocupación

-me tienes muy preocupada

-disculpa tenias razón debía quedarme acostada

-pero ya no importa, pero ahora antes del evento de fans tienes que descansar

-si –tenía razón. Odio admitirlo, pero es la verdad


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno me he tardado un poquito. Tarde pero que ojalas que les guste a mi parecer me quedo un poco enredado pero en realidad no sé como ordenarlo más. **

**Ah otra cosa respecto al fic, yo no pongo los mensajes que se envían o todas las llamadas que hacen entre ellos, porque sería latoso.  
Pero tienen que pensar que se llaman casi todo el día.**

Robert

Porque Kris tendrá que descuidar tanto su salud acaso no le importa su vida o la del bebe.

En España me colmo la paciencia, y eso que soy un chico comprensivo pero veía como Kris tambaleaba cuando estaba de pie por esos fuertes mareos que le estaban dando. Creí que saliendo enojado de la habitación iba a conseguir que se quedara en cama pero se me olvidaba que se llamaba kristen Stewart, tan terca.

Pero siendo terca es que se dio cuenta que tenia la razón. Al salir del lugar de la conferencia de prensa no que le pasó que se tiro al sofá demasiado rápido y yo corrí a ver que le pasaba, menos mal que no estaba tan lejos de ella. No le iba a decir te lo dije lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que la reprendiera.

Me he preocupado de que coma bien y además de que se tome sus vitaminas el otro día me mando por correo una foto de ella con el vestido que usara en la premiere de luna nueva, me mando con una nota que decía:

"te dije que ibas a estar enterado de toda mi vida, he aquí el "hermoso" vestido que me pondré en la premiere"

El vestido, uno al que ella no estaba acostumbrada porque era largo, era hermoso se veía estupenda, lejos la mujer más hermosa que pisa esta tierra. Pero ella debe haber enfatizado la palabra "hermoso" porque no creo que le haya gustado, aunque sé que se lo va a poner igual ya que quería sorprender a sus fans.

El día de la premiere llego, los nervios me carcomían realmente es difícil ser el centro de atención, pero como en esta película no tengo el rol principal toda la carga iba en los hombros de Taylor.

La velada comenzó un poco ajetreada, Summit nos pidió a Kris y a mí que no posáramos juntos en la alfombra roja es más nos programo a tal punto la pasada por la alfombra que ni siquiera nos topamos. Según ellos era para que se viera la química de Kris y Taylor, sin la interrupción mía.

Estaba molesto porque sé que los fans querían una foto de nosotros dos y además quería ver el resultado final de toda una tarde de preparación por parte de Kris, quería ver como se le veía aquel hermoso vestido su maquillaje su peinado, su sonrisa… y cuando la vi entrar por aquella puerta fue la imagen más hermosa que haya visto, parecía una princesa, se veía incomoda de pronto se desapareció de mi vista la estuve buscando por diez minutos y luego volvió pero sin su vestido sino mas bien con jeans y una polera. La salude y me acerque a su oído

-te veías hermosa

-te gusto?

-si me gusto?... me encanto

-lo bueno dura poco

-así veo. Te lo has sacado

-me sentía incomoda

Lamentablemente mi manager me saco de aquel lugar ya que quería hablar conmigo

- Robert tenemos un problema. Un hombre dice saber que kristen está embarazada y está negociando la exclusiva

-¡ah! Pero como si hemos sido muy discretos respecto a eso.

-no se Robert. Debe haber salido de algún lado

-mis amigos no harían eso. Y ahora que podemos hacer steph

En eso se acerco kristen hacia nosotros

-Rob que pasó tienes una cara de preocupado

-alguien sabe y quiere contarlo

-saben que estoy…-y señalo su guata

-si

-y no podemos hacer nada

-dice que venderá la exclusiva-a Kris le comenzaron a brillar los ojos, venia el llanto

-tranquilízate Kris- intentaba sonar calmado- no le creerán

-Rob está llamando otra vez-dijo steph y le quite el celular

-que quieres?-le dije serio pero tranquilo

-solo quiero avisarte que ya sé que kristen está embarazada y venderé esta noticia

-¿y cómo lo sabes?

-una fuente me conto

-pues dile a tu fuente que averigüe mejor. Como se atreven a inventan dos veces el mismo rumor

- pero mi fuente te vio salir con Kris de la consulta ginecológica

-pero yo solo la acompañe. Como se forman los rumores…

-estas mintiendo

-no te miento trata de vender esta mentira pero tú estás seguro que alguien te va a creer?-y le corte

-ay Rob ahora se va a saber todo

-no Kris no te preocupes disfrutemos de la velada y mañana veremos en blogs de chismes si alguien le creyó a ese tipo, lo que dudo-le dije tranquilizándola

-¿fue algún conocido el que nos traiciono?

-no, dice que nos vio salir de la consulta

-pero eso no tiene ningún significado

-lo mismo pienso yo

Nos separamos para conversar con otra gente. Trate de acercarme toda la noche a ella pero siempre alguien me lo impedía quería saber si ya estaba más tranquila.

La fiesta termino. Me subí a la van y Kris a otra. Pero ambas iban a la misma dirección: Mi hotel.

Después de aquella noche, tomamos caminos por separado ella se dirigía a Nashville y yo directamente a new york, en donde tengo un par de días libres antes del evento de new moon, entre comillas libre porque tenía que ir al programa de Ellen y letterman. Sin embargo el tiempo que quedaba lo aproveche al 100%. Me junte con mis amigos, como en los viejos tiempos a tomarnos unas copas y a conversar, y además pase un poco de tiempo con mi familia que me estaba acompañando.

Kris estaba acá en new york, pero no la quise molestar con una visita de mi parte, porque tiene que descansar ya que ha tenido muchas entrevistas por estos días, según un mensaje que me envió, está agobiada. Pobrecita yo le dije que serian unos días solamente y que si se sentía mal que no se suspendiera su presentación en los programas, obvio su salud esta primero.

Nos vimos en el evento de new moon en new york, ella iba con un vestido el cual le resaltaba los hermosos ojos verdes que tiene. Y yo con el típico traje, me pregunto como ella pudo fijarse en mi si soy tan idiota y con pésimo gusto en cuanto a ropa se refiere (N.T: Rob en muchas entrevistas se ha dicho a si mismo idiota)

Luego del evento me dirigí a un bar para reunirme con mis amigos. Pero esta reunión tenía algo en especial, kristen iba conmigo, es que quería que compartiera mas con mis amigos, para que ellos vean a la gran mujer que tengo a mi lado… claro que hoy con los chicos tuvimos que comportarnos como unos caballeros sanos, ya que no era justo que nosotros tomáramos alcohol mientras Kris tomaba un jugo.

Regresamos a L.A, por fin se acabo todo el ajetreo de new moon, ahora vacaciones por un mes o más. El aeropuerto estuvo fatal los paparazzi nos acecharon hasta que subimos a nuestros respectivos autos, inclusive a mi me siguieron hasta que le pedí al chofer que intentara distraerlos, porque no quiero que se enteren de la que será mi residencia en vacaciones.

Y por fin llegue a esa casa, a la que solo entre una vez, su dueña es una persona súper acogedora, un poco gruñona pero mis chistes la calman, también es una mujer que me tiene con las hormonas alborotadas y con el corazón bombeando cada vez más sangre, si esa es, mi kris, porque en su casa me quedare, solo nosotros dos. Uppss!! Somos tres, a veces se me olvida.


	12. Chapter 12

**Siento mucho demorarme tanto en subir el cap., pero mi argumento es que ¡¡¡¡estoy trabajando!!!!**

**No sé si este será el último capítulo porque en realidad la chica que me escribió tiene razón esta página es para personajes de ficción pero como argumento yo dije en el primer capítulo que mis personajes son de ficción y que cualquier similitud con la realidad es solo coincidencia**

**Bueno si no me cancelan seguiré subiendo más cap.**

KRISTEN

El mes de Diciembre fue uno de los mejores, en parte porque se me acabaron las terribles nauseas matutinas y los mareos, pero también porque con Rob convivimos como una verdadera pareja.

Nos llevamos realmente bien, lo conversamos todo lo que nos molesta y todo lo que nos gusta. Él, con su implacable humor no toma en cuenta mis arrebatos producto de mi impulsividad, los que se juntan con mis grandes cantidades de hormonas y forman una bomba. Aunque igual trato de pensar antes de estallar, trato pero no siempre lo logro. Muchas peleas se forman por los cambios de humos extremos que estoy teniendo últimamente, pero me escudo en que son mis hormonas las que provocan eso, pero Rob tan relajado como siempre vuelve a mi lado ligerito.

Uno de los grandes defectos de ambos es que ninguno está acostumbrado a realizar las labores de la casa, así que la casa en estos momentos está un "poco" desordenada y sucia. Lo que si he dejado en manos de Rob es la cocina, pues tiene mucho talento en esa área, todo lo que cocina le queda estupendo, para comerse los dedos o al chef.

Tratamos de no caer en la rutina pero es imposible, tenemos tan pocas cosas que hacer y además estamos encerrados en estas cuatro paredes, es imposible salir sin ser reconocido sobre todo si salimos juntos.

La única forma de salir a cumplir los compromisos que cada uno tenía era salir separados, tuve mucha suerte ya que tenía que realizar una sesión de fotos y otros compromisos con una productora y no fui perseguida por ningún paparazzi.

-Kris salgamos aunque sea por una noche con más amigos para salir de aquí. Pasado mañana es el cumple de mi amiga-me dijo Rob

-es que van a venir mis hermanos mañana para entretenerme.

-pero tus hermanos han venido toda la semana. Quiero salir con mis amigos

-pero eres libre de hacerlo yo no te retengo

-quiero que vengas conmigo

-no la voy a pasar bien. Todos van a estar bebiendo y fumando y drogándose y yo sin poder hacer nada.

-puedes cantar en el escenario, es un bar karaoke.

-en verdad Rob no me place acompañarte

-pero sabes que me van a inventar rumores con alguna muchacha del grupo con el que salga ¿cierto?

-confió en que me amas tanto que no me engañaras

-tú sabes que borracho yo no respondo- está sacando la artillería pesada

-bueno eso quiere decir que no soy nadie en tu vida-ok ya me estoy enojando, esta bromeando o lo dice en serio-es tu decisión, yo nací sola y puedo vivir sola.

-ay Kris mi amor no te enojes si yo solo estaba bromeando, intentaba convencerte para que me acompañaras-y me dio un beso en cada rincón de mi rostro.

-estés bromeando o no igual quedo en la duda, porque no sé si borracho te olvidarías que me amas

-ni se te ocurra decir eso… todo mi yo te ama, te amo estando con 0° de alcohol en mi cuerpo y te amo aún estando en un coma etílico.

-tú no eres dueño de ti cuando estas bebido

-por muy mareado que este aun sigo consciente y créeme cuando te digo yo no te voy a engañar nunca

-pero las demás se van aprovechar de tu estado

-mmm... algo me dice que estas un poco celosa de todas las mujeres

-es que la mayoría te desea y yo no confió en ellas

-pero confía en mi Kris, te amo no necesito otra mujer en mi vida ya esos días de mujeriego quedaron atrás desde que te conocí. Y sabes que ya se lo que voy hacer para demostrártelo…

Se fue a la pieza a llamar por teléfono. Sea lo que sea que tenga planeado espero que le salga bien.

Media hora después salió de la habitación, yo estaba lavando los platos de la cena y el me abrazo por la espalda

-mi plan está listo

-y cuál sería el plan?

-no te lo voy a decir aun, es una sorpresa. Lo que si te digo es que no hagas planes para pasado mañana

- Rob estas olvidando que pasado mañana vamos asistir a la inauguración de la boutique de mis amigos

-no lo he olvidado. Lo que yo planee es antes de eso. Y después iré al bar SOLO.

-robbb de nuevo con eso!!!

-ya está superado, era para sacarte una sonrisa

-chistoso…

-me encanta hacerte rabiar… te ves más linda cuando te enojas. Y sabes que últimamente ha pasado algo que no sabía que era posible, te ves más hermosa que nunca y luces radiante

-tú crees o estas bromeando

-te lo digo en serio –y me llevo al baño para que me mirara al espejo-ves mira tus ojos es mi idea o están más resplandecientes que de costumbre, inclusive tus pechos han aumentado su volumen considerablemente, no me quejo por eso. Estas más hermosa – no pude más y le di un gran beso.

-porque dices cosas tan románticas y empalagosas

-porque es la verdad-y coloco su mano sobre mi abdomen bajo-mami en verdad estas más hermosa no solo lo dice papi yo también te lo digo-dijo Rob con voz de niño

-ay Rob. Me haces reír tanto. De hecho me acordaste que tengo que ir a control la próxima semana. ¿Me vas a acompañar?

-obvio.

-ehm ¿Rob? Le tendré que decir al doctor que fume unas cuantas veces este mes

-uy! No creo que le debas ocultar esa información pero te va a retar ja.

-eres malo porque te ríes, me siento bastante mal por no poder fumar y tu no has cumplido lo que dijiste hace unos meses ya que fumas igual.

-pero un vicio no se puede dejar así como así

-¡ves que es difícil!

-si es muy difícil, pero tu compartes tu cuerpo con otra personita

-sí, muy chiquita.

Llego el día del gran plan que tenia Rob, la verdad no sabía que esperar no me imagino que ha planeado.

-bueno kristen hoy comeremos en este restaurant- dijo señalando el restaurant **Gjelina- ********tendremos un tranquilo y muy romántico almuerzo, reserve toda una sala para nosotros dos. Y conozco muy bien a los dueños así que estoy seguro de que podemos tomarnos de las manos y besarnos con tranquilidad.**

******Nos sentamos, uno frente al otro, y antes de que pidiéramos la comida **

******-te amo -me dijo Rob-eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida, soy un mejor hombre gracias a ti, me has enseñado a compartir, a tener más personalidad, a socializar mas, nunca pensé que tenía tanto amor que dar. Me siento tan bien cuando estoy contigo. Estoy feliz de que seas la madre de mi hijo. Porque si hay algo que me encantaría que tuviera un hijo mío, seria tu forma de ser**

******-mmm…-no tenia palabras yo no puedo hablar así soy más de demostrar lo que siento que decirlo así que me pare y le di un beso apasionado**

******-creo que un gesto vale más que mil palabras**

******-te amo también, me encantas. Eres mi mejor amigo y mi mejor amante…**

-que va kristen tienes más amantes- pregunto Rob en tono de broma

-ayy Rob no quise decir eso, tu sabes que me cuesta expresarme… eres mi mejor y único amante. ¿Ahí está mejor?

-¡mucho mejor!

El almuerzo estuvo cargado de varios detalles románticos. Entre ellos la música, el ambiente, las rosas que me regalo, los bombones, los besos, las caricias, los abrazos, las miradas. En fin este hombre sabía como encantar a una mujer.

Después del almuerzo recorrimos toda la calle hasta llegar a la boutique que inauguraban hoy, fue un paseo realmente hermoso, aunque sin ningún gesto romántico para que no nos delatáramos.

Luego llegue sola a mi casa, una casa que se sentía muy vacía sin la presencia de Robert.

Sin poderme quedar dormida me di como mil vueltas en la cama y no podía dejar de pensar en cómo será compartir unas semanas con la familia de Rob, ya que allí pasare el año nuevo…


	13. Chapter 13

**Sé que me demore bastante… trate de hacerlo lo más pronto que pude…en verdad iba actualizar el sábado pero me pillo una sorpresa y no era una "pequeña sorpresa" así que Si hay alguna chilena leyendo fuerzas a mis compatriotas.**

**Espero que no me cancelen todavía, seguiré hasta que me pillen…**

Rob

Hoy es noche buena y mañana navidad. Ya hace un par de días que deje USA, su casa y a ella. ¡Cuánto la he extrañado! a pesar de ser tan poco tiempo que pasaremos separados igual se le echa de menos.

Antes de tomar el vuelo hacia Londres, kristen y yo fuimos al control prenatal, me alegro bastante que el pequeño estuviera bien. Kristen está más sana, en parte gracias a mí ya que su chef personal (yo) le está cuidando muy bien sus comidas. Le preguntamos acerca de la preocupación por parte de nosotros de que todavía no le ha crecido la panza, el doctor dijo que era normal y que no nos preocupáramos, que no tenga no significa que el bebe está enfermo o en malas condiciones. Y lo mejor es que si para el próximo control si se deja ver podremos saber el sexo del bebe. En realidad no había pensado en eso, realmente no sé lo que me gustaría tener, con que nazca bien me conformo. Un bebe sano primero que todo.

Pensando… haber… una niña me encantaría porque sería hermosa como su madre y la consentiría en todo y después cuando sea adolescente le espantaría los novios jejeje

Haber… un niño me encantaría porque le podría enseñar todo lo referente a ser hombre, y a conquistar las mujeres jejeje

Así que lo que venga será bienvenido. Vendrá a una familia que le dará mucho amor y que estará unida por siempre.

Estoy realizando las compras de último minuto, no he tenido tiempo para hacerlas antes... creo que regalare CD's como todos los años… oh-oh ¿qué le regalare a kristen?

Tiene que ser algo significativo, pero no caro. No lo digo por tacaño sino que por que a ella le gustan las cosas simples.

-Lizzy que le puedo regalar a Kris, acepto sugerencias.

-mmm. No sé, tu novia se conforma con cualquier cosa, no ves como te eligió a ti.

-ja-ja-ja, no es chistoso.

-bueno haber…. Porque no le regalas alguna lencería provocativa así de paso te regalas algo a ti también

-me gusto la idea…

-¡hey! cierra la boca, pareces tonto ahí con la baba en el suelo

-que andas chistosa hoy hermana

- es navidad

-¡en verdad! No tenía idea

-que gracioso

-ayúdame mejor, que otra cosa puede ser

-alguna joya, un anillo o pulsera

-no! Me costó más que aceptara el anillo que le regale

-pero desde entonces no se lo ha quitado

-porque le dije que el regalo venia desde el fondo de mi corazón

-que saliste romántico

-el amor hermanita hace que digas disparates y que cometas locuras

El día de navidad lo pasamos en familia. Créanme loco pero no dejaba de pensar en kristen quería tanto abrazarla, tenerla cerca mío… me acostumbre a tenerla cerca, a despertar con su cara cerca de la mía. Así que los días que precedieron a navidad los pase desesperado porque no la tenía a mi lado y porque le podía pasar algo, incluso llegue a tal punto que la llamaba a cada minuto.

Por fin llego el gran día el 29 de dic. la fui a buscar al aeropuerto, apenas me baje de la camioneta corrí a abrazarla no me importaba si todavía quedaba gente en la terminal. Le regué besos por toda su cara, ella también se veía feliz por verme.

En la camioneta de camino a casa, la abrace y no la solté mas

-como estas amor

-bien, con un poco de sueño

-como te has sentido

-mmm… desde la última vez que hablamos que fue exactamente hace 8 horas me he sentido bien

-ah que bueno- me acerque a su oído-te he echado mucho de menos

-yo igual, sabes la casa ya no es la misma sin ti.

-y el pirigüin como esta

-bien, creo yo

Llegamos a mi casa porque decidimos que se quedaría allí hasta el día después de año nuevo

Cuando entramos a mi casa, toda mi familia le dio un buen recibimiento a Kris, y ella encantada porque yo le deje bien en claro que ella es parte de mi familia.

-como estuvo tu vuelo Kris-pregunto mama

-un poco cansador- y yo la abrace, se sentía tan bien tenerla en mis brazos, aspirar su aroma.

-me imagino, como pasaste navidad

-bien, estuve acompañada de toda mi familia

-que bueno- y mi mama se acerco a Kris –entre nosotras, este niñito parecía alma en pena

y Kris me miro con cara de pena. Pasamos un rato agradable conversando.

-siento mucho ser tan descortés, pero estoy muy cansada y mi cuerpo pide una cama

-oh no hay problema, te hemos estado hablando aquí y no nos dimos cuenta de tus necesidades

- no se preocupe he disfrutado mucho de la conversación

-rob llévala a su cuarto-dijo mi mama

Ya camino a la habitación, íbamos solos.

-a mi cuarto? Dormiremos separados

-ay kris ya estas embarazada tu crees que haya algún problema en dejarte dormir en mi cuarto?

-ups! Cierto

Llegamos a mi cuarto

-qué cuarto tan parecido a ti, en el estilo. Y el aroma es el que he anhelado estos días… creo que no saldré de esta habitación

-este es el único problema-y le mostré la cama de plaza y media-pero no te preocupes mi mama preparo la habitación de huéspedes, tu comodidad ante todo

-rob, tu que crees… prefiero estar a tu lado que una maldita cama para mi sola

-cuidado tu sabes que a mis padres no le gustan las maldiciones

-se me olvida…

-bueno no importa ellos saben cómo eres y te aceptaron así.

-exacto... espera me aceptaron

-obvio ellos te quieren más que a mi… creo que me cambiaron por ti

-hay amor-y me abrazo-nadie te puede cambiar porque eres el mejor, eres irremplazable- me beso-te amo me has hecho mucha falta, te extrañamos un montón

Conversamos hasta que Kris se quedo dormida en mis brazos. La arrope bien y luego baje a ver a mis padres

-se quedo dormida kristen-pregunto mi mama

-sí, cayo rendida. Tenía un poco de frio así que le puse otra frazada a la cama.

-Me encantaría saber cómo van a dormir en una cama tan pequeña

-si cabemos

-le dijiste al menos que había una habitación es extra

-sí pero no quiso.

-esta súper preciosa, aunque ni se le nota el embarazo

-preciosa? Si y además hermosa y bella. El doctor dijo que no nos preocupáramos si se tardaba en salir la guatita. Bueno me voy acostar para acompañar a Kris que descansen bien

Me acosté al lado de Kris, creo que tenía frio porque estaba un poco helada así que me arrime bastante a ella y la abrace.

A la mañana siguiente sentí la satisfacción de despertar viendo su rostro, estaba pálida…

-no quiero levantarme, tengo frio

-quedémonos en cama todo el día, no hay problema en eso.

-tus padres pensaran que soy una floja

-estas embarazada y te aman ellos te perdonan todo

-estas envidioso?

-nooo, me encanta que adoren a la mujer que más amo

-que dices bebe, tú la amas más que yo?-dije a modo de broma acercando mi oreja a su vientre- eso no puede ser bebe yo la amo mas

-ay Rob como se te ocurre discutir con el bebe por mi amor los dos me aman igual y yo los amare con la misma intensidad a ambos y punto

- si se mi amor

De pronto sentí un ruido en el vientre de kris

-amor, creo que escuche al bebe.

-no lo creo, son mis tripas. Es que tengo mucha hambre

-se me había olvidado que debo alimentarte. Acá vas a engordar un poquitito, mi mama te dará comida hasta que no se te vean los pies.

Bajamos y estaba la casa vacía… mis padres dejaron una nota

"hijo fuimos a comer afuera, espero que nos disculpes ante Kris, pero queremos darle un poco de espacio. Volveremos a la hora del almuerzo..

PD: no te preocupes, llevare el almuerzo hecho y disfruten de su tiempo"

-mmm… Kris creo que nos dejaron solos

- y que hacemos?

-pues preparar el desayuno por ahora y después vemos en que pasamos el tiempo… aunque ya se me ocurre una…


	14. Chapter 14

**En verdad siento mucho mi tardanza pero estaba esperando que se calmaran las cosas ya que como mi fic es de personas reales y no de personajes de ficción no puedo publicarlo pero aca estoy con un nuevo capi veremos hasta cuando dura y si no pasa nada actualizare muy pronto **

Kristen

Durante una semana disfrute de la compañía de la familia de Rob, me mimaron demasiado ya debo haber subido algunos kilos. La verdad son personas muy agradables y en cuanto a personalidad son muy parecidos a él. Me recuerdan mucho a mi familia.

Pero todo lo bueno viene acompañado de algo malo, tenía que marcharme urgentemente de esa casa, no por iniciativa propia, sino que por los malditos paparazis, estos habían averiguado la dirección de la casa de sus papas y además había docenas de fans acampando fuera de esta. Pero este altercado no sería el fin de mis vacaciones con Rob, nos marchábamos a un hotel, ya que quiero disfrutar cada minuto junto a él antes que nos separemos debido a su próxima película.

El año nuevo, lo pasamos en un pequeño pub junto a sus amigos. El primer abrazo que di fue a Rob

-Feliz año nuevo mi amor, suerte en los proyectos que vendrán y en la futura y no muy lejana maternidad, gracias por ser la mujer que siempre soñé y además la madre de mis hijos- dijo Rob seriamente

-tus hijos eh?- le dije bromeando- Te amo Rob yo solo quiero que seas feliz y que cumplas tus metas.- en verdad el embarazo te hace más sentimental

-contigo a mi lado-afirmo. Y acaricio mi todavía plano abdomen y nos besamos

-hey kristen toma un poco de champagne- me dijo tom el mejor amigo de Rob

-mi papa no me deja- le dije apuntando a Rob

-yo solo cuido de ella, sabe que no puede ni beber ni fumar- dijo rob

-ni que estuviera embarazada hombre- bromeo Marcus

Mire a kristen y ella asintió

-pues sí, está embarazada-dijo Rob con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara

-a buena hora amigo- le dijo a rob tom a rob y luego se dirigió a mi- lo siento mucho, es lamentable que tengas que portar con el material genético de este hombre.

-hey estoy yo presente- acoto rob y todos rieron.

El primer día de este año lo pasamos en nuestra habitación, durmiendo, hablando de nuestras tonterías, y pasando tiempo como pareja.

-hey este pequeño o pequeña va para los 4 meses y todavía no quiere mostrarse al mundo-dijo Rob masajeando mi vientre

-es que él sabe que todavía es muy luego

-¿él? ¿Crees que es un niño?

-estoy casi segura, mi mama dice que cuando se demora en salir la guata es un varón

-que desgracia va a ser como su padre- dijo Rob

-de nuevo creyéndote inferior, si tu hijo sale igual a ti que se cuide porque muchas mujeres lo van a querer, cuantas veces te he dicho que no estás tan mal, tienes buena pinta y eres irresistible- ya esta se lo dije

-creo que mi ego llego a las nubes- me beso y luego me fui al baño.

-Rob de nuevo te hiciste daño al rasurarte- le dije

-porque lo dices- me dijo al oído y a la vez me abrazaba

-hay unas manchas de sangre en el piso, pero guau sí que sangraste- habían muchas manchas de sangre

-no Kris no he sido yo- y después el me miro de pies a cabeza y puso una cara de preocupación

-alo papa, necesito que vengas urgentemente al hotel necesito llevar a kristen al hospital- y corto.

-Kris estas sangrando- y fue después de esas palabras que realmente entendí lo que estaba sucediendo- ¿te duele? Oh Kris vamos a la habitación para cambiarte de ropa-pero yo no me movía-amor vamos si no pasa nada, vas a ver que esto es normal- y reaccione

-Rob claro que esto no es normal-dije gritando- mírame estoy perdiendo al bebe- dije ya desesperada

- no Kris todo va estar bien- me abrace y me cambio de ropa

No sé bien cuanto tiempo transcurrió yo estaba ajena al mundo exterior, ya estaba en una camilla, rob estaba a mi lado mientras el médico me estaba examinando

-bueno chiquilla, no tienes mucho de qué preocuparte es un sangrado superficial, debo decir que la placenta está bien, pero puede que se haya producido por un traumatismo, tienes una lesión que se debe a una posición sexual muy incómoda para tus paredes.-lo que me dejo mucho más tranquila

-ahora vamos a examinar al feto- y me puso un gel sobre el abdomen- ¿te habías hecho una ecografía antes?

-no

Paso una cosa sobre mi abdomen y me mostro en la pantalla lo que se supone que es el bebe

-¿lo ven?

-no-contestamos rob y yo al unísono

-no se preocupen es muy pequeño para que lo vean. A ver voy agrandar la imagen. Vamos a ver si se queda quieto para mostrárselos.

-¿se está moviendo?

-sí, está bastante activo, lo que muestra el buen estado en que esta. Ven papas todo está bien, miren esta es la cabeza, los brazos, las piernas ven ya está bastante formado y tienes 15 semanas. –Rob me tomo la mano, y sentí realmente que estábamos los dos en esto.

-ahora volviendo al tema del sangrado, tendrás que esperar al menos un mes para retomar las relaciones.

-si doctor

Llegamos al hotel

-me asustaste tanto Kris yo creía que lo ibas a perder

- pero te veías tranquilo- se veía preocupado pero no desesperado

-por afuera, pero por adentro estaba hecho mierda.

-Puedes creerlo que ya tengas casi 4 meses de embarazo ya en la próxima ecografía sabremos que sexo tiene nuestro bebe-dijo rob rompiendo el silencio que nos embargaba

-si ha pasado muy rápido el tiempo y pronto se comenzara a notar, y la prensa estará encima mio.

-no quiero separarme de ti, tengo miedo a que les suceda algo y yo no estoy contigo

-estarán mis hermanos y mis padres. No tienes que preocuparte ahora, tienes muchos proyectos tienes que tratar de cumplirlos mientras se pueda.

Las vacaciones junto a Rob llegaron a su fin, estaba en la van a punto de llegar a la casa de mis padres.

-kris como has estado- dijo mi mama cuando me dio un fuerte abrazo

-bien mama, a pesar del susto que pasamos, todo ha estado tranquilo- ya le había contado a mi mama por teléfono lo que había pasado

-si hija me imagino- y luego se dirigió a mi vientre- pero mira nada mas te envié plana a Londres y llegas ya con un muy formado vientre

-tú crees mama ¿se nota ya?

-uff! Yo creo que no lo podrás esconder por más tiempo, máximo 2 semanas más.

-tengo que ir a sundace la próxima semana a presentar mis dos películas no quiero que la atención este sobre mi abdomen

-lo dudo, allá está haciendo mucho frio así que tendrás que ir muy abrigada

Tal y como dijo mi mama mi recién levantado vientre paso desapercibido con la gruesa chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

Llego la hora del control mensual con mi obstetra mi madre se ofreció acompañarme

-y dime kristen como te has sentido

-pues bien a pesar del susto. Y le conté de lo que había pasado en Londres

-lo has sentido moverse

-creo que no, algunas personas lo sientes antes y otras después. Vamos a pesarte- fui a la pesa- has ganado 4 kilos y medio

-es mucho

-no mujer está bien, esta dentro del rango

-es que he tenido tanto apetito este último mes

-es que cuando ya pasa la etapa de las nauseas comienza la de los antojos. Vamos a la camilla

Luego de palpar mi abdomen me puso el gel y me paso la maquinita

-hoy es el día, sabremos que esconde tu bebe

Luego de varios minutos

-el bebe esta súper bien, mide 15 centímetros y tu embarazo está en la semana 18, y es un niño

-lo sabia- dije emocionada

Al llegar a casa llame a Rob, poco me importaba el horario, aunque posiblemente debe estar durmiendo ya que allá en Londres son las 3 de la madrugada

-alo –contesto Rob con una voz patosa (voz de dormido)

-Rob?

-Kris que tal como estas-dijo ya mas recuperado

-bien aquí pasando el día

-paso algo

-porque?

-porque me llamas a esta hora

-ah si! tengo que decirte algo adivina hoy fui al medico

-¿y todo está bien?

-si todo marcha bien, peroooo ya sé que es- y me quede en silencio

-oh vamos Kris no me dejes así, quiero saber que va ser mi bebe

-bueno! Es un niño-

-siii! Oh Kris es maravilloso

-si se, bueno era eso que duermas bien

-tu también mi pequeña, te amo, a. no espera, los amo

Pronto me quede dormida pero no duro por mucho tiempo, tuve que levantarme para ir al baño y al acostarme sentí un ligero cosquilleo en mi tripa

-oh! será que el bebe se está moviendo o estoy alucinando

Y de nuevo sentí un cosquilleo pero esta vez era más duradero, era como si hubiera una mariposa batiendo sus alas dentro de mí, no puedo creerlo. Y con esta magnífica sensación me quede dormida

**Ah y como adelanto les digo que para el próximo queda la masacre ya que se entera la prensa**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bueno acá va otro capítulo más y espero que les guste. Nos vemos**

Ya estamos a mediados de febrero y desde que les comunique a mis amigos de mi embarazo, mi vientre a salido a relucir, se que por ser delgada se nota aun mas pero parece ser solo la mitad de un balón de futbol. He conversado todos los días con Rob a través de la cámara web para que vea el balón que llevo como resultado de sus miradas seductoras, como me gustaría estar con él pero no es posible por el momento.

-kristen sabias que hay vario blogs que están comentando que estas embarazada - me comento rob desde Budapest donde está filmando su película

-¿pero cómo? si mi agente no ha hablado con la prensa aun

- bueno mira te mando el articulo

"estamos al pendiente de kristen, ya que la última vez que fue fotografiada fue en sundance, un amigo cercano a la actriz nos confirmo que estaría embarazada, hemos intentado hablar con su agente pero no ha querido dar declaraciones lo que nos deja con la interrogante ¿será pattinson el padre, angarano o cualquier chico que no conocemos?"

-wow para la otra me tratan de puta

-es que ellos no te conocen y lo hacen para perjudicarte, pero lo importante es que la prensa está especulando y no se demorara en averiguar la verdad. Acuérdate que en unos días estarás acá en Londres, creo que llego la hora kristen

-tengo miedo

-si se, pero en unos días más estaremos juntos y así yo te protegeré de esos malintencionados paparazis

-por fin nos vamos a ver luego de casi un mes. Realmente te vas a sorprender no es lo mismo ver mi nueva panza por la cámara web que personalmente.

- y después ya no nos vamos a esconder, porque todos se van a enterar que eres mía

-hey, yo soy mia y de nadie mas

-¡mentira! porque yo ya te reclame como mía hace mucho tiempo

-machista

-te quiero!

-pesado

Mi agente junto con el de Rob fueron a los estudios de sumit a hablar con el representante acerca de mi estado…

-¿les puso muchos problemas?-le pregunte a mi agente cuando llego de la reunión

-si unos cuantos, se enfureció un montón pero yo le recalque que es tu vida y en todo caso no interfiere con la grabación de twilight-dijo mi agente

-por eso te quiero tanto steph, creo que no pude pedir mejor manager

-pero igual tienes que estar en la premiere de eclipse lo siento dijo que si faltabas era incumplimiento de contrato y te demandaran.

-qué asco de jefe, voy a estar recién parida en esa fecha, que inconsciente, que rabia.

-tranquilízate, cuando llegue el momento lo veremos

Una semana después mi agente le concedió una entrevista a harper bazar que es la revista que menos me ha desprestigiado así que se merecen la exclusiva.

Me encuentro sentada en la habitación de un hotel que rentamos para la ocasión, llega Rachel la entrevistadora, a quien conozco ya que ella nos entrevisto a rob y a mí el año pasado.

Nos saludamos, aun no repara en mi vientre porque lo tengo bien tapado

-bueno kristen como has estado, hace mucho tiempo que no se te ve en público, los tabloides han especulado de todo hasta de que puedas tener alguna enfermedad degenerativa y por eso no has querido mostrarte

-no Rachel, creo que los periodistas han especulado demás como siempre, aunque si he leído algunos rumores que han acertado pero no en su totalidad. Lo que tengo que decirte y a todos los fans es que surgió un imprevisto que me va a dejar afuera de las giras de eclipse

-y que sería kristen acaso algún problema de salud

-no diría que es un problema y menos de salud, lo que pasa es que- y me puse tan nerviosa que no sabía como decirlo- estoy embarazada- susurre tan bajo que creo que no me oyó

-perdón no te escuche bien

-estoy embarazada- y ahí abrió los ojos la entrevistadora, supo que tenía en sus manos una gran noticia

-o sea que es verdad. Y cuanto tiempo tienes- me pregunto amablemente

-5 meses. - Y en ese momento me saque la chaqueta para mostrar mi abultado vientre

-wow se te nota demasiado

-bueno si esa es tu manera de decir que estoy gorda- le dije bromeando

-no, por supuesto que no, estás de acuerdo a tu estado. Puedo tocar

-claro que si estoy tan acostumbrada a que quieran tocarme la guata, si no fuera porque estoy embarazada me sentiría acosada.

Luego de charlar varios minutos surgió la pregunta que esperaba

-y kristen el padre de tu bebe ¿lo conocemos?

-bueno… si tu sabes… es un chico

-dudo que sea una chica-acoto bromeando

-si se, lo que te iba a decir es que es un chico famoso y que es Robert –rápido e indoloro

-tu compañero de reparto- dijo sin sorprenderse ya que es obvia la química entre rob y yo cuando estamos juntos

-sí, pero no ahondare en detalles acerca de nuestra relación solo te diré que la tenemos y que pronto seremos padres

-Gracias kristen por compartir esta importante etapa de tu vida con nosotros

Los días que siguieron fueron de loco miles de blogs ya anunciaban la noticia, en otros confirmaban un aborto y lo peor era que me trataban muy mal. Me sentía furiosa por cómo se desvía la verdad, y más que nada me dolía estar pasando por todo esto sola, con él a miles de km, bien podría dejar de trabajar 2 días para venir a verme.

Sé que estaba siendo inconsciente pero por un par de días no le hable a Rob, me llamaba y no le contestaba, eso hasta que llegue a Londres para recibir el premio bafta

-que te pasa kristen porque no me has contestado, sabes lo preocupado que me tenias

-si estabas tan preocupado ¿Cómo es que no fuiste a verme?

-estaba trabajando, tu sabes que es imposible que te den días libres

-pero estaba pasando por un mal tiempo, hubieras leído las revistas todo está mal

-si las leí, por eso te llamaba a cada rato, quería verificar si estabas bien, y cuando no me contestabas tenía tantas ganas de ir a tu casa pero el director de la película me dijo que el estudio me demandaría, iba a mandar a mi madre para que te acompañara…

-sabes que no sería lo mismo- lo interrumpi

-me dejas terminar

-dale

-pero mi madre me hizo recordar que tu eres una mujer tan fuerte e independiente y que saldrías adelante

-bueno si se-dije rindiéndome y olvidándome de la furia hormonal -Pero es que quería tenerte a mi lado

-y yo quería estar allí, pero tú sabes cómo son las cosas, yo ya tenía esta película en mi agenda

-si se – sabia que nuestras vidas serian así, esta es la vida de un actor

-pero ahora esta semana y media que estaremos juntos te lo recompensare. Y ahora voy a saludar a alguien que no lo he visto en un mes

-hola mi amor-le dije a rob creyendo que quería saludarme a mí

-no a ti no, a este bebe- y se acerco a mi vientre

-me voy a sentir mal- dicho esto me dio un beso

-hola amor

-cambiando de tema… mírame ves como estoy

- si! Ahora se nota que llevas mi hijo dentro de ti, estas tan hermosa- me toco el vientre por un buen rato hasta que por coincidencia el bebe decidió patear

-e…eso…es el bebe- dijo apenas formulando las palabras

-sí. Esta pateando

-nunca había sentido algo así- dijo maravillado

-se mueve todos los días pero solo un rato

-Nuestro hijo kristen

-si Rob nuestro hijo

Llego el gran día, hoy entregan los premios bafta y con Rob decidimos llegar juntos

Mi estilista me propuso un vestido blanco el que disimulaba un poco mi estado pero no podía negarlo. Al ingresar al salón lo hice por la puerta trasera para evitar que la noticia opaque los premios.

Al momento de salir del salón se abalanzaron decenas de fotógrafos sobre mí. Rob trataba de protegerme abrazándome. Los guardias todavía no llegaban, lo único que escuchaba eran gritos y gente empujándose, estaba cabreada y Rob igual hasta que en un momento un fotógrafo bastante torpe me empujo con demasiada fuerza, tanto así que me boto al suelo, Rob me levanto del suelo antes que los demás me pisaran, pero luego de recogerme se puso tan furioso y se abalanzo sobre el paparazi, menos mal que el altercado no paso a mayores porque llegaron los guardaespaldas, pero me tomo harto tiempo calmar a Rob.


	16. Chapter 16

**EN VERDAD SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA… ACA VA OTRO CAPI,… es cortito pero cada vez se esta acercando mas a la llegada de bebe**

ROBERT

Desde que la conozco ella se ha mostrado como una mujer fuerte, su fortaleza fue lo que más me impresiono al comienzo de nuestra amistad. Ahora veo a una mujer sollozando entre mis brazos, tan vulnerable y eso me hace amarla más. Me encanta saber que soy el único al cual muestra sus sentimientos, aunque igual me siento mal no sé cómo reconfortarla

-te vas a quedar conmigo por lo menos por una semana ¿cierto?

-sí, no quiero volver a los Angeles todavía. Es seguro que se formara un caos en el aeropuerto

-Kris te juro que no pensaras en eso mientras estés conmigo-

-buena suerte con eso, no sé si pueda olvidar…-y antes que terminara la bese

-sí que cumples tus promesas creo que olvide hasta mi nombre-me dijo

-te he extrañado tanto- le dije

-yo igual. A perdón quise decir nosotros también te extrañamos- puse mi mano en su vientre… se siente tan bien pensar que en esa pequeña y minúscula guata se está desarrollando mi hijo- no se mueve-le dije asustado

-duerme todo el día… pero en la noche es súper inquieto

-¿Por qué tan inquieto? Si nosotros somos súper tranquilos

-somos me huele a amucha personas

-es la verdad rob tu eres muy inquieto. Ay señor lo que me espera voy a criar dos bebes al mismo tiempo

-mi amor tu sabes que yo te quiero tanto y te voy ayudar en todo

-tengo fe en eso-me dijo sonriendo y la bese otra ves

-por cierto he estado pensando que podríamos pasar esta semana en la casa de mis padres, ellos tienen tantas ganas de verte

-¡vamos a llevar a los fotógrafos a la puerta de tu casa!- dijo alarmada

-tu sabes que acá se respeta la propiedad privada

-lo voy a pensar

-me sentiría más tranquilo si al ir a grabar estuviera en compañía, por favor- le dije haciendo un puchero

-tú sabes que me carga molestar

-amor, mis padres te aman mas a ti que a mí. Créeme ellos van a estar encantados con tu presencia en la casa, es mas pienso que yo voy a molestar, como ahora ni se acuerdan que tienen un hijo solo tienen una nuera y un futuro nieto- le dije fingiendo tristeza

Como no me contestaba puse mi cara en su vientre y le dije con voz de niño

-mami pod favod hazle caso a mi papi, el quede lo mejor pada ti y te ama muchoooo

Y sonrió

-está bien

-bien- dije en tono triunfal- mis papa van a estar súper contentos y para que decir mis hermanas, ellas van a andar detrás de ti para tocar tu vientre – hizo una expresión de horror y yo me adelante antes que cambiara de opinión- estoy bromeando solamente

-mas te vale.

Al llegar a la casa de mis padres, tal como le dije mi hermana se abalanzo sobre su vientre

-se ve que está creciendo mi sobrino, miren no mas ya se hace notar. Ojalas que sea tan lindo como tu Kris- dijo mi hermana emocionada

- ¿es mi idea o me estás diciendo feo?

-ehhmm…si jejeje

-bromista. Pero coincido en que sea tan bello como su madre.

Pasamos al comedor allí estaban mis papas y mi otra hermana, se les ilumino el rostro al ver a mi Kris

-para que vean que soy bueno les traigo a su futuro nieto y a una de mis mujeres- les dije bromeando

-hey, corrección tu única mujer-me reclamo Kris

-si se, por el momento. Vendrán muchas mujeres después- Kris puso cara de malhumorada y la abrace- me refiero a mis futuras hijas, cierto Kris que vamos a tener hartos hijos.

-si rob sigue soñando- dijo mi Kris

-rob primero traten de sobrevivir a su primer hijo y luego planean a los demás, te lo digo por experiencia- dijo mi mama

La semana se paso volando, mi familia la trato como una hija mas, están tan fascinados con un nuevo bebe en la familia, y en cuanto a Kris me sorprendió tanto todos estos días se dejo querer. Pero ahora Kris ya se tenía que ir al aeropuerto. La voy a extrañar muchísimo aunque fue poco el tiempo que le dedique esta semana por mi trabajo. Pero ella tiene su residencia en Los Angeles sería muy egoísta de mi parte si le pidiera que se quedara conmigo, además ella tiene su ginecólogo allá… aun no se va y ya estoy contando los minutos para estar con ella nuevamente

-Kris te voy a echar tanto de menos…

-el tiempo pasa muy rápido, más si tienes harto trabajo

-es que me estoy perdiendo tu embarazo y siento que soy un mal padre y pareja por aquello

-rob tú no te pierdes mi embarazo, nos comunicamos todos los días por skype tu me ves y yo te veo, además te cuento cada avance del embarazo, en lo que a mi consta tu sabes todo acerca de lo que ha hecho nuestro bebe en mi vientre.

- pero leí que los bebes cuando nacen reconocen la voz de sus padres por que le hablan durante el embarazo, sabes es mejor que renuncie a la película para establecerme contigo por lo menos durante un tiempo

-no te lo voy a permitir, eres un actor rob te costo llegar aquí y tu hijo va estar orgulloso de lo buen actor que eres y de todo lo que has progresado. Tu hijo, cuando tu tocas mi vientre o cuando le hablas por medio de skype se mueve, el siente que eres tú, su padre… y en cuanto al tiempo que nos dedicas eso es ahora solamente porque tienes muchos proyectos pero yo tengo claro que cuando estás conmigo es tiempo de calidad… sé que cuando nazca el bebe vas a estar para mí y para él.

- para cambiarle los pañales para jugar con él, para malcriarlo, para cuidarlo, para amarlo. Te amo tanto Kris, eres la mujer más espectacular del mundo, ni sé de donde sacas tanta madures.

-bueno la tengo por los dos- dijo sonriendo y supongo que bromeando

-ja-ja-ja- le dije-

- creo que ya es tiempo de irse, tengo avión en un par de horas- me dijo

-cuídate mucho, mándale saludos a tu familia… ah y por favor hazle caso al doctor y por favor me mandas una foto de la próxima ecografía… te amo muchooooo

-yo también te amo- y nos besamos… fue un beso corto debido a que la camioneta ya estaba a punto de partir

Me quedo un gran vacío me despedí de mi mujer y de mi hijo, no los tendré entre mis brazos por lo menos hasta algunos días más, ya que la veré en la premiere de remember me, mi película. Si se que son pocos días pero para mi serán eternos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Aquí otro capítulo, es cortito de nuevo. Ojala pueda actualizar luego… nos vemos… esperemos que les guste…**

Kristen

Es mi cumpleaños… la última vez que vi a rob fue el 2 de marzo, vino a la premiere de su nueva película remember me, fue la primera vez que íbamos juntos como pareja a algún evento, estaba nerviosa pero que más da, no podemos seguir escondiendo nuestra relación. Ahora voy a viajar a ver a rob ya que él me rogo que fuera a visitarlo para mi cumpleaños. Él no me ha visto este último mes, y se va a llevar una gran sorpresa. Su hijo creció de repente y mi barriga esta inmensa, últimamente lo he notado moverse vigorosamente, en serio tengo mi propio planeta en mi barriga o mejor dicho me trague el universo entero, pero dicen que estoy exagerando que mi vientre es más pequeño que la mayoría de las mujeres embarazadas, pero aun así me pesa, no estoy acostumbrada a llevar tanto peso, aunque nunca he sido una mujer preocupada por mi físico me cuesta verme tan sobrepasada… el doctor dijo que como rob es alto mi bebe va a ser enorme y que no descarta hacerme una cesárea.

Luego de viajar 15 largas horas, por fin llegue a Budapest. No es la mejor forma de pasar un cumpleaños…pero cuando lo vi se me borro totalmente ese pensamiento… claro que valía la pena pasar tantas horas sentada con un bebe de 7 meses dentro de mí. Ellos dos son mi vida ahora y haría cualquier cosa por estar cada minuto del día con ellos

-oh kristen cuanto te extrañe, este mes se convirtió en un año para mí -me abrazo tan fuerte que casi se me corta la respiración

-yo igual te eche de menos, no es lo mismo conversar por skype que verte en vivo y en directo, si hasta estas más guapo o es idea mía

-tú sabes que yo me vuelvo más bello cada día…

-también te he extrañado-le dije y me volvió a abrazar

-¿muy difícil llegar aquí?, le dije a mis guardaespaldas que te sacaran bien escondida del aeropuerto.

-para nada, nadie me vio y si me vieron no armaron alboroto.

-debes estar agobiada con tanta prensa sobre ti y yo acá como un tonto dejándote de lado de nuevo

-rob ya hablamos de esto y tu sabes como es este mundo. Incluso antes de quedar embarazada no podía salir sin ser acosada, solo evito salir o salgo bien escondida tu sabes de mi casa a la de mi madre o a la de alguna amiga...-la verdad es que ya estoy más tranquila porque los nervios no le hacen bien al bebe

-que bueno saber que estas más tranquila… ahora a lo que viniste… kristen mi amor gracias por venir a verme sé que es tu cumpleaños y que debería ser yo es que tendría que ir a verte…

-shuuu-me silencio- la única persona con quien quiero pasar mi cumpleaños es contigo, y si tengo que cruzar el mundo para estar cerca de ti lo hago-y me beso

-mmm me sorprendes Kris… siempre soy yo el de las palabra bonitas

-bueno tu sabes las hormonas todavía están un poquito descontroladas, tu hijo me tiene loca emocionalmente hablando

-no Kris, eres tú la que finalmente se dio cuenta que yo soy tu universo

-egocéntrico- le golpee suavemente el hombro

-pero aun no te he felicitado…feliz cumpleaños amor -me abrazo y me beso- soy muy feliz de compartir estos últimos años contigo le agradeceré eternamente a tus padre por concebirte eres la mejor persona que habita en este planeta, eres la mejor mujer y serás la mejor mama- hormonas contrólense no hagan que llore- . Te tengo dos regalos-dijo con voz infantil.

-rob no gastaste dinero ¿cierto?

-mmm… algo. tu mereces todo el dinero del mundo, además tú sabes que yo soy malo en hacer cosas manuales… así que prefiero comprarlas.

-mentira tocas bien el piano, la guitarra y eso es manual

-tienes razón… pero no me cambies el tema. Mi primer regalo es esta cajita- y me extendió una caja cuadrada, lo vi e instantáneamente lo reconocí- bueno en realidad es un regalo de ambos- y señalo mi vientre- era una cadena de la que colgaba un pequeño círculo

-oh Rob que hermoso, me encanta. Nunca me voy a sacar esta cadena.

-pero viste lo que dice

-por supuesto, tiene grabado la iniciales de nuestro bebe N.T.P.- sí, mi bebe ya tiene un nombre lo decidimos hace algunas semanas atrás, queríamos un nombre distinto, rob quería uno tradicional y yo quería uno que no estuviera de moda así que creo que nuestro bebe tiene los nombres perfectos.

-Nicholas Thomas Pattinson- masajeo mi vientre- este pequeño quiso hacerte un presente.

-creo que el regalo más grande me lo dará a comienzos de junio

-si gran regalo… pero ahora quiero que veas mi regalo- Y me paso otra cajita más pequeña que la anterior y en su interior había un anillo, ¡oh no! que no sea lo que pienso que es

-bueno como sabrás – se oía nervioso- es un anillo de compromiso… sé que esto es difícil para ti, me acuerdo que me dijiste que no te gustaba la forma tradicional de pedir matrimonio así que solo te voy a decir que podríamos casarnos algún día estos, tu sabes para que nuestro hijo llegue a una familia constituida, no es que no lo seamos pero me refiero por la ley. Y no hay nada que desee mas en este mundo que ser tu esposo

-si rob, podríamos casarnos -Le dije siguiendo la corriente

-¡en verdad!- exclamo sorprendido

-si, en verdad. yo te amo tu me amas, nos llevamos bien, vamos a tener un bebe

-entonces hagámoslo, te doy a elegir a ti la fecha, sin presiones, aunque si es por mi me casaría hoy mismo contigo

-no tan pronto… deja caer en algún vestido por lo menos… ah y rob me encanta la forma en cómo me pediste matrimonio, fue súper espontaneo.

-de eso se trataba, aunque no lo creas lo planee todo el mes incluso quería arrendar un avión y escribir en el aire "te casa conmigo", pero quería que te sintieras cómoda con esto del compromiso…

-te amo rob- y me acerque a darle un gran beso

-yo te amo más que tu

-eres como un niño, no se puede ganar contigo terco!

-yo ¿terco? para nada… pero cambiando de tema ¿cómo se ha portado este pequeñín?

-haciendo engordar a la mama…

-mi amor tienes una guata pequeñísima

-si se, pero el doctor dice que es normal que me sienta así

-así ¿cómo? Hermosa, bella, espectacular

-halagador

-es la verdad

-te creeré esta vez… mira este hijo tuyo ha estado muy inquieto, cuando me estoy quedando dormida pareciera que está jugando futbol allí dentro, pero me encanta sentir lo vivo que esta

- si a mí me encanta tocar tu vientre cuando esta pateando

- traje unos videos para que veamos…

-qué tipo de videos

-la ultima ecografía en 4-D y unos videos de parto que me paso el doctor

-me encantaría ver la eco pero los demás no sé si estoy preparado

-justamente es para eso, así cuando entres a la sala de parto no te desmayes o algo por el estilo

-nooo… yo soy un macho obvio que no me voy a desmayar

-mmm… no estaría tan confiada… Ya le quedan dos meses para salir y quiero que estemos listos para el gran día

-queda muy poco, por fin vamos a tener a este pequeñín en los brazos.

Nos fuimos a acostar y aproveche de poner el dvd de la ecografía, cuando me mostraron por primera vez la ecografía yo no podía creer lo avanzado que esta la ciencia, a mi bebe se le veía la nariz, los parpados, todo espectacular y súper real, me causo una emoción muy grande y por eso quiero verla ahora con Rob para que vea a su hijo frente a frente.


	18. Chapter 18

**En verdad mis sinceras disculpas por tardar tanto la u me consume mucho tiempo… pero Sali de vacaciones… espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo!**

Rob

Durante estas últimas semanas he trabajado la mayor parte de los días en eclipse grabando voces en campañas publicitarias, quedando libre la mayor parte de la semana. Agradezco que el lugar de filmación de mi nueva película sea en los Ángeles porque así puedo pasar más tiempo con kristen y acompañarla durante esta última etapa y además atender al bebe cuando llegue. Todavía no estamos filmando pero si he estado reuniéndome con la productora y algunos actores. Arrendamos una casa bien alejada de la ciudad y con harta privacidad, la casa es hermosa y tiene una gran vista al mar, es bastante sencilla no es la gran mansión, y cuenta con una gran cocina lo que es bueno ya que kristen se ha dedicado a cocinar mucho últimamente. Ahora estoy disfrutando todo el tiempo perdido con ella y con mi hijo. Al acostarme, abrazo a kristen y me dispongo a dormir pero al rato siento patadas que empujan a mis manos, a veces son muy fuertes y prendemos la luz para ver las protuberancias en el abdomen de kristen y nos volvemos a dormir cuando el bebe se detiene. Ya falta poco para que recibamos a nuestro primer hijo en seis semanas más nuestra vida cambiara.

Kristen solo ha salido para ver a su familia, no quiere encontrarse a los paparazis, pero el otro día tuvimos que ir a Vancouver a regrabar la escena de la tienda de eclipse. Menos mal que en esa escena ella tiene que estar dentro de un saco porque su guata no pasa desapercibida.

Tuvimos que soportar el ataque de los fotógrafos en el aeropuerto, no tengo nada contra ellos pero es que no saben controlarse tienen que ser más amables con kristen, ¡por dios! lleva un bebe en su cuerpo no la pueden pasar a llevar con sus empujones. Trate de protegerla con todo mi cuerpo y además llevábamos seguridad extra pero ni así Kris se salvo de los ataques. Ambos estábamos muy molestos, pero ese pequeño sintió el estrés de su madre y durante los días que estuvimos allá se movía mucho.

Pero al fin llegamos a nuestra casa, luego de los ajetreados días descansaremos al fin.

-rob algo pasa me duele mucho la espalda- me dijo ella, mientras yo me afeitaba.

Me acerque a ella y le hice un masaje en la espalda

-¿te sientes mejor?

-algo, pero me vienen dolores fuertes cada cierto tiempo. Y el bebe no se deja de mover- le comencé a tocar la barriga

-Kris tienes la barriga dura, mejor voy a llamar al doctor-le dije. Ya me estaba preocupando

El doctor me explico que podrían ser contracciones y que debíamos ir inmediatamente al hospital porque el bebe todavía es muy pequeño para nacer.

-kris¿ te puedes vestir?- le pregunte por si le dolía mucho y no se podía mover

-si

-vamos a tener que ir al hospital, el doctor dijo que puedes estar de parto

-¿ah?- me dijo asustada

-si pero el va estar allá para detenerte las contracciones y si es posible esperar un poco mas

- es muy pequeño para nacer- me dijo nerviosa

-lo se pero confiemos en que todo saldrá bien- trataba de decirle de manera tranquilizadora mientras por dentro estaba muerto de susto

Llegamos al hospital, el doctor llego al rato, examino a Kris y dijo que tenía síntomas de parto prematuro pero que aun no estaba dilatada así que le administraron medicamentos que detienen el parto y por si a caso medicamentos para que maduren los pulmones del bebe, porque si bien falta menos de 1 mes y medio para el parto de nuestro hijo todavía no tiene maduro sus pulmones.

Acompañe todo el tiempo a kris, ella como estaba cansada por el viaje desde Vancouver, se quedo dormida, yo aproveche para salir a tomarme un café y llamar a mi mama para tranquilizarme.

-mama estoy en el hospital tuve que traer a kristen estaba en trabajo de parto

-y ahora como esta

-le están dando medicamentos para detener el parto, ahora está dormida.

-hijo ¿quieres que viajemos para estar contigo?

-si mama me da miedo quedarme solo con kris y no sepa que hacer. ¿si le pasa algo?. Además yo comienzo a trabajar el 22 de mayo

-te entiendo, yo seré feliz cuidándola. Partiremos en el primer vuelo en el que haya asientos disponibles.

-gracias mama. Me despido voy a ver a kristen

-de nada hijo. Dale mis saludos.

-de tu parte

Acto seguido llame a la mama de Kris para avisarle de la situación.

Luego de un día y medio de estar en el hospital el doctor la volvió a revisar

-tienes suerte muchacha hoy tu bebe no va a conocer el mundo. Logramos detener el parto y tu cuello no ha dilatado, así que tendrás que esperar si quieres conocer a tu bebe. Te puedes ir a casa con la condición de reposo absoluto, no quiero que hagas ninguna fuerza por lo menos en dos semanas mas y si sientes cualquier malestar vienes inmediatamente al hospital y me telefonean por el camino –nos dijo el doctor.

En nuestra casa nos estaban esperando sus padres. La cargue hasta llevarla a la cama. Estuvimos todo el fin de semana tratando de entretener a kristen, a veces le tocaba una canción con mi guitarra, a veces conversaba con sus hermanos y a veces simplemente veía televisión. En realidad estaba bastante aburrida pero no podía hacer nada. Al final mi madre no viajo, prefiero que venga cundo la necesite mas, o sea cuando comience a trabajar.

Luego de pasar las dos semanas más extenuantes de mi vida atendiendo a kristen día y noche, ha llegado el día de mi cumpleaños, y justo hoy tuve una reunión con la productora de mi nueva película. Hoy a kristen le tocaba ir al médico y su mama la acompaño, la llame a eso de las 1 de la tarde para saber cómo estaba de salud ella y el bebe.

-alo kristen? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Alguna noticia?

-hola para ti también.-dijo, seguramente con tono de sarcasmo- El doctor dijo que estaba bien, tengo reposo pero no absoluto, y nuestro hijo está en buen estado. Ya paso el susto.

-menos mal, me siento más aliviado. Qué bueno que ambos estén bien

-sí, pero te tengo una noticia te acuerdas que tenia fecha de parto para el 9 de junio, sorpresa el doctor dijo que sería mejor adelantar el parto para el 29 de mayo

-¿Qué? ¡Pero eso es en 2 semanas más!, tan pronto, me siento contento por conocer a mi hijo pero me entraron los nervios

-imagínate como me puse cuando me dijo el doctor, todavía no asimilo la idea de que pronto tendremos a Nicholas en nuestros brazos.

-oh sí. Me despido porque tengo que entra a otra reunión, un beso.

Al llegar por la tarde a la casa encontré a kristen sentada en el sofá del living conversando con unos amigos.

Salude a todos, me acerque a kristen y le dije susurrando

-que haces levantada- le dije en tono cariñoso

-rob no empieces ya llevo 2 semanas acostada, me siento mejor.- me dijo como una niña pequeña

-bueno por hoy te voy a dejar, pero estaré al pendiente de ti. Cualquier dolor o molestia me avisas

-tan sobreprotector

-cuido lo que quiero

-a todo esto feliz cumpleaños Rob quería estar contigo todo el día y regalonearte harto pero el deber llama y tenias que trabajar. Espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a tus amigos a una pequeña celebración

-como me va a molestar tú sabes que me gusta estar con ellos.- me abrazo y nos colocamos a conversar con nuestros amigos

Festejamos hasta las 12 de la noche, ya que kristen estaba cansada y yo no quería dejarla durmiendo sola, se que parezco loco pero no quiero que ocurra un problema y este sola.

No obtuve grandes regalos todos saben que me tienen que regalar cosas sencillas, pero si me alegro de haber pasado mi cumpleaños con mis amigos y con kristen. Y pensar que kristen y el bebe estaban bien era mi regalo ideal.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disculpen por tardarme tanto pero se me olvidaba escribir el fic.. el otro juro que no tardara tanto como este… bueno espero que les guste**

Kristen

Reposo, reposo y mas reposo he estado estas últimas semanas en cama, rob apenas me deja caminar una hora cada día. Hoy fuimos al control prenatal de esta semana.

-bueno kristen creo que estas lista-dijo el doctor

Me entro el pánico, mire a rob y tenía una cara de asustado

-en serio doctor-pregunto rob

-no hay razón para esperar más y el liquido amniótico por alguna razón está disminuyendo así que si no pasa nada durante estos días tendré que inducir el parto.

-como sabré si estoy lista –le pregunte

-¿has sentido punzadas en la parte baja de la espalda?

-si esa vez que vine de urgencias al hospital

-esas son contracciones, tu lo viviste ese día cuando tu bebe quería nacer, eso es estar lista

-cada cuanto tienen que ser las contracciones

-cada 5 minutos pero te recomiendo que vengas apenas te den cada 10 minutos, aunque también tienes que venir inmediatamente si ocurre la llamada "rotura de fuentes", que es cuando se rompe la placenta. Ante estos signos me llaman al celular y vienen al hospital.

-y si no pasa nada de esto. Cuando me inducirían el parto

-haber hoy estamos a viernes 21, entonces programemos la inducción para el día jueves 27.

-o sea de esta semana no pasamos- dijo rob

-nooooo, su bebe está casi listo no me sorprendería si naciera este fin de semana. Así que prepárense, acuérdense de tener todas las cosas en el bolso y traer los papeles para registrarse en el hospital y alguna entretención porque como madre primeriza tú parto probablemente será largo.

-gracias doctor nos vemos-le dije

Ya en el auto

-guau en verdad seremos padres –dijo rob

-oh si, en algunos días tendremos un bebe en nuestros brazos

-lo bueno es que ya tenemos el bolso listo y la habitación de Nicholas también.

-deberías llamar a tu familia para que estén aquí cuando llegue el bebe

-Uy si los voy a llamar apenas lleguemos a la casa, antes que se me olvide

-dobla aquí, vamos a la casa de mis padres de hace tiempo que no voy

-en verdad, yo creo que mejor que hagas reposo

-rooobbb, escuchaste al doctor, tengo-que-caminar.

-ya, ok-¡le gane! fuimos a la casa de mi mama, jeje

Compartimos con mi familia y mis perros que de hace tiempo no veía, nos quedamos a cenar y nos fuimos. Pero no falto el paparazzi que nos saco una foto ¡que no respeten ni la casa de mis padres! Después nos dimos cuenta que el mismo paparazzi que nos saco la foto nos seguía en su auto. Con rob tuvimos que pasear casi por todo los ángeles para perderlo.

Al fin llegamos a casa, rob se comunico con sus padres para darle las nuevas noticias e invitarlos a nuestra casa para conocer a su primer nieto.

Pasamos un agradable fin de semana, sin ningún suceso importante. Los papas de rob llegaron el lunes y yo como he tenido tanto tiempo les prepare una cena riquísima.

El martes por la tarde comencé a tener contracciones mas seguidas, tome el tiempo entre una y otra pero estaban muy distanciadas, cada media hora. Quería llamar al doctor para preguntarle si iba al hospital o no, pero la mama de rob me dijo que no me preocupara que cuando sean cada 5 a 10 minutos será el momento.

-hola futuro papa- le dije a rob a penas llego a la casa, cerca de las 9 de la noche

-hola kris como has estado- me beso y toco mi vientre

-bien y tu dia ¿muy cansador?-

- no tanto pero se me hizo largo luego de que me contaste que te estaban dando contracciones, quería estar contigo, le conté a mi jefe y me dio la semana libre

-que bueno así podrás asistir al parto y estar al lado de tu hijo esta semana-le dijo su mama

-hola mama perdón por no saludarlos, con Kris se me olvidan los demás

-también te queremos hermanito-le dijo mi cuñada

Pasamos al comedor a cenar y luego nos fuimos a acostar. Mucho no duramos porque me despertaba a cada rato por el dolor aunque todavía era un dolor soportable. Tomamos el tiempo de las contracciones que cada vez son más molestas y son cada 4-5 minutos! No puede ser... son muy seguidas, muy regulares. Rob llamo al doctor y me recomendó que me diera un baño para calmar el dolor y luego fuésemos al hospital.

La familia de Rob se quedo en la casa porque mucho no podían ayudar en el preparto, así que solo fuimos rob y yo. Llegamos al hospital alrededor de medianoche me puse la bata que me dieron y me recosté en la cama para que me revisaran

-bueno chiquilla tienes 3 cm de dilatación, les espera una larga noche. Deberían salir a caminar por los pasillos del hospital para que avance más rápido.

Me lleve toda la noche de la cama a caminar por los pasillos y a la bañera para calmar los dolores y con rob acompañándome para arriba y para abajo, el sufría cada vez que me llegaba una contracción.

-Ya eran las 6 de la madrugada y estaba muy cansada y con mucho sueño y apenas tenía una dilatación de 5 cm… toda la noche sufriendo para dilatar 2 cm. Me recomiendan permanecer sentada en la cama, me conectan monitores para cuidar al bebe.

Me traen el desayuno y, aunque no tengo hambre, me como todo. Rob por mientras me habla o me canta. Otra contracción que me hace gritar... no puedo reprimirlo, ni quiero. Me pregunta si me encuentro bien, y le digo que sí, que vaya anotando la frecuencia. Se sienta detrás de mí, y me masajea la espalada. Me meto a la bañera nuevamente y estoy un buen rato. Vienen las enfermeras al oírme gritar (creo que se me oía en toda la planta). Las contracciones son cada 2-3 minutos. Rob fue a buscar al doctor. Tiro el tapón mucoso y algo de sangre. Son las once de la mañana. Hay contracciones que no me dejan apenas respirar. Vuelvo a la bañera, es donde mejor me encuentro. El doctor me revisa y nos comunica que tengo 8 cm de dilatación. A las doce me trasladan a la sala de partos… ¡por fin!

Rob se coloca al lado mío tomándome la mano, me colocan las piernas en posición de parto y una manta sobre ellas.

-tengo ganas de pujar-le dije al doctor

-aguántate un poco- dijo mientras se ponía los guantes para revisarme.

Sentí sus dedos

-la cabeza esta posicionada y estas de 10 cm. Quiero que a la próxima contracción pujes con todas tus fuerzas

Con la primera contracción no paso nada, me hicieron un pequeño corte, luego llego la segunda y rob dijo que se le veía el cabello rubio, llego la tercera y sentí la cabeza del bebe.

Eran las 12:24 del miércoles 25 de mayo cuando con la cuarta contracción salió por completo. De pronto se escucho un fuerte llanto, sentí un alivio enorme.

El doctor le paso las tijeras a Rob que temblaba de la cabeza a los pies y le corto el cordón umbilical. Luego beso mi frente.

-gracias mi amor- me dijo y yo tan cansada no pude responderle, las palabras me salían como sonidos irreproducibles

La realidad supera la fantasía. Fue todo tan rápido que no podía creer que ya hubiera pasado. Me lo pusieron en el pecho, Rob lloraba, Nicholas lloraba y yo estaba sorprendida, maravillada, asombrada.

Nuestro hijo me miraba con unos ojos enormes, muy abiertos, como con mucha curiosidad. Nosotros le hablábamos, y él mantenía la mirada fija en mis ojos. Era tan hermoso aun así con su cuerpo todo arrugado y manchado con sangre y otras cosas.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disculpen la tardanza pero no tenia internet, tarde pero llego…**

Robert

No puedo creer que ya sea padre, aun no me siento como tal pero acá estoy con mi hijo en mis brazos. Tiene sus ojos bien abiertos tratando de ver todo a su alrededor. Su aspecto no es de los mejores tiene su piel arrugada, tiene su cabeza puntiaguda y la nariz chata, pero creo que con el tiempo será tan hermoso como su madre.

Fue un largo parto kristen se veía muy agotada, luego de conocer a nuestro hijo se la llevaron a su habitación y ahora por fin está durmiendo. Al poco rato una enfermera llego con Nicholas en su pequeña cuna y nos lo dejo. No sé qué hacer con él ¿si se despierta los instintos paternos me afloraran en el momento que escuche su llanto? Lo dudo. Ojala no despierte a su mama, merece descansar.

Estaba sentado en el sillón que hay en la habitación cuando escuche un sonido bajo, lo ignore luego escuche un pequeño inicio de llanto, me acerque la cuna y ahí estaba él con sus ojos cerrados y llorando. Lo tome en brazos para calmarlo pero tengo tanto miedo de romperlo o que se me caiga, lo sostengo con cuidado suavemente como me enseñaron una mano en su cabeza y otra en su cuerpo. Lo paseo por toda la habitación pero no quiere nada conmigo, me da por mirar a kristen y ella me estaba observando divertida disfrutando la escena. Se lo llevo para ver si lo puede principio lo toma con cuidado tratando de evitar que se resbale de sus brazos o que se le quiebre alguna parte de su pequeño cuerpo. Ella piensa que tiene hambre saca su pecho y pone el pezón en la boca de mi hijo, él intenta succionar pero no lo agarra bien y Kris se queja de dolor

-te duele mucho?- pregunta tonta que hice

-si! es que no agarra bien el pezón

-tienes el pezón muy chico y el quiere tragarse todo tu pecho

-es un hambriento tal como el padre

-lo es… un pequeño ternerito

Estuvimos harto rato intentando que Nicholas agarrara el pecho pero no hubo caso y kristen estaba un poco estresada así que llamamos a la enfermera para que guiara a kristen en algo que debiera darse de forma espontanea. Y finalmente lo hizo dándole las indicaciones correctas logro que Nicholas bebiera de los dos pechos, no le salía gran cantidad de leche pero la enfermera dijo que con el tiempo se iba a normalizar la producción.

-como te sientes- le pregunte mientras ella tenía a nuestro bebe entre sus piernas

-bien, aun tengo sueño y me siento cansada pero no quiero dormir teniendo a nuestro hijo con nosotros.

-es tan pequeño- le dije mientras me acerque y le tome su diminuta mano

-y eso que el doctor dijo que era grande

-tiene un padre grande también, lo que me sorprende es que haya podido nacer por parto natural ya que es grande y tu eres pequeña.

-es una gran hazaña… ¿Tu familia va a venir a conocer al nuevo integrante?

-hoy no, querían darnos espacio pero ya mañana llegaran todos incluso tu familia, pero creo que tu mama se va a pasar en un rato, porque no aguantaba las ganas de ver a su nieto.

-deberías ir a descansar se te nota la cara de cansado

-en la noche descanso, quiero quedarme con ustedes para cuidarlos.

-tienes que aprovechar de descansar estos días que Nicholas esta en el hospital porque yo no sé si sabes que los bebes lloran

-chistosa, si se pero creo que me acostumbrare. Supongo que tendré que levantarme en la noche a cambiarle el pañal si es que aprendo a hacerlo

-no me vengas con ese si es que aprendo a hacerlo, tienes que aprender, también a sacarle los chanchitos.

- a sacarle los chanchitos?

-si mira ven toma a Nicholas- lo tome con sumo cuidado y lo apegue a mi pecho- ahora déjale la mano en su cuerpo y con la mano que tienes en su cabecita le das golpes suaves en su espalda y así comencé a darles golpecitos en su espalda- pero tienen que ser mas fuertes

- y no le dolerá- pregunte

-no

Le saque los "chanchitos" como le llaman a eructar y luego se quedo dormido en mis brazos lo deje en la cuna y me senté al lado de Kris

-me acuerdo que una vez que conversamos de bebes tu me dijiste que querías tener una niña, pero tuviste un niño lo vas a querer igual- me dijo luego de un rato en silencio

-claro kristen, es nuestro hijo lo quería desde que estaba en tu vientre y más ahora que lo he conocido. Además obtendré la niña, estoy segura que el próximo hijo que tengamos será mujer.

-eh, eh, eh para un poquito recién me estoy recuperando de un parto muy agobiante y ya estas pensado en embarazarme de nuevo

-yo solo digo para que Nicholas tenga con quien jugar

-mmm… pensándolo bien… ¡no!... veamos cuanto nos cuesta criar a Nicholas y después pensamos en tener otro.

-te voy a cobrar la palabra en unos años mas

-en muchos años mas espero

Llego la mama de Kris a conocer a su nieto y por supuesto lo encontró hermoso y quedo cautivada no se quería ir y dejarlo, pero mañana vendría otra vez.

En un momento justo antes de irme él se puso a llorar y kris trataba de calmarlo y realmente se le daba esto de ser mama, se veía tan natural tratando de consolarlo.

-y a ti que no te gustan mucho los niños mírate aquí estas.

-es distinto este es nuestro hijo y lo amo.

- te lo digo porque en verdad te ves bien con él en tus brazos te sale espontáneamente esto de ser madre en cambio yo me doblo entero para tomarlo en brazos y llora conmigo

-tonto, con el tiempo va a reconocer tu voz, esa voz que le cantaba mientras estaba en mi vientre. Y le tienes que seguir cantando, con esa voz tan hermosa que tienes se va a tranquilizar en un segundo

-entonces le voy a seguir cantando…- y me puse a cantarle una canción de cuna

Ya era tarde, hora de ir a casa y dejar a kristen descansar.

En mi casa estaba toda mi familia esperando que les contara como era Nicholas

-y a quien se parece- pregunto mi hermana

-por el momento a ninguno de los dos, es similar a todos los bebes recién nacidos. Lo que si me percate que tiene el pelo rubio

-uy va a tener tu pelo- dijo mi mama

-si algo saca de mi lo justo es que saque lo mejor o no…miren- les mostre mi celular donde habían fotos de mi pequeño

-qué hermoso, realmente rob tú no eres su padre, este bebe es muy lindo- dijo la bromista de mi hermana

-que estas ciega pero si yo soy bello

-ehhmm..si…-dijo ella

-y kristen estaba muy cansada- pregunto mi madre

-si quedo agotada luego del parto y en la tarde no durmió mucho… le costó darle pecho

-al comienzo es así, pero tienes que decirle que no se rinda porque la leche materna es mejor para el bebe

-le daré ánimos cuando sean las 3 de la mañana, estemos con las medias ojeras y Nicholas no quiera nada con el pecho de kristen

-no seas exagerado, al principio es estresante pero después dar pecho se convierte en algo natural

Me fui a dormir pensando en kristen y en mi pequeño, en que mañana los vería de nuevo y ya pasado mañana los tendría en casa.


	21. Chapter 21

**Se que me demore mucho y no tengo perdón…prometo que el otro capi lo subiré dentro de dos dias lo tengo casi listo el tema será las primeras noches de horror con nicholas**

Me habían dicho que dar a luz era doloroso, esperaba el gran dolor pero no fue así, ni siquiera sentí cuando mi hijo salió de mi, bueno igual recibí la epidural así que creo que eso evito el dolor. Además estaba tan ansiosa por conocer a Nicholas que se me olvido todo lo demás. Verlo acá, escuchar su llanto lo hacía más real. Tan pronto lo pusieron en mi pecho yo lo toque para comprobar que no fuera un sueño, luego se lo llevaron para hacerle los exámenes necesarios.

Cuando me llevaron a la habitación deseaba dormir, estaba tan cansada, solo lo logre durante un rato, escuche un llanto a lo lejos lo que me hizo despertar y lleve mi cabeza al origen de ese llanto, allí estaba mi bebe en brazos de su padre, pobre rob tenía una cara de afligido y Nicholas no le daba tregua no dejaba de llorar, el me miro y puso a mi bebe en mis brazos

-no sé qué hacer kristen. Lo pasee, le cante pero no se calma. A lo mejor tiene hambre

-¿entonces le doy pecho?

-ehmm…¡yo creo! si quieres llamo a la enfermera

-veamos primero si lo puedo hacer sola, aunque no tengo ni idea

-yo creo que es solo ponerle el pecho

-veamos si es tan simple como dices

Me saque un pecho y se lo puse en la boca a Nicholas, pero el movía su cara y no agarraba el pezón. Pasaron alrededor de 15 interminables minutos y mi bebe no hacía nada más que llorar, y ya estaba cansada y no quería causarle más sufrimiento razón suficiente para llamar a la enfermera. Y todo se hizo mucho más fácil, ella vino y guio la boca de Nicholas hacia mi pezón y lo mantuvo así por un largo rato, hasta que comenzó a succionar primero débilmente pero después lo hizo con fuerza, sentí como me salía un liquido. Después de un rato mi bebe se quedo dormido

-¿tomo algo?- le pregunte a la enfermera- porque sentí que me salía leche pero no tanto

- te está saliendo calostro pero luego te saldrá leche no te rindas es difícil al comienzo pero después todo se dará mas natural

- pero y si no tomo bien entonces quedo con hambre

- ¡mira a tu hijo! está durmiendo lo que significa que quedo satisfecho, pero es posible que pronto despierte porque no mamo mucho, estaba muy cansado luego de llorar tanto.

- gracias, hay tantas cosas que tengo que aprender

-descuida las iras aprendiendo a medida que lo hagas. No dudes en llamarme si tienes alguna duda

-ok.

Luego le dije a rob que hiciera eructar a nuestro hijo, y lo hizo. Luego sentí unos ojos sobre mí, era Rob que estaba sentado al lado de la cama y me miraba fascinado

-fue tan hermoso verte asi- me dijo mientras dejaba a Nicholas entre mis piernas y el se sentaba a mi lado

-¿asi como?

-dandole pecho a nuestro hijo

-estaba tan nerviosa rob y aun lo estoy. Y si no puedo alimentarlo bien

-lo haras, tu logras hacer todo lo que te propones

-me están asaltando muchas dudas ahora es un bebe de carne y huesos,

-si se, yo también estoy asustado, pero recuerda no somos los primeros padres en la tierra

Mire a Nicholas con su pequeña boca y sus diminutas manos que agarraban el dedo de Rob, es tan hermoso

-exacto, saldremos de esta.-le dije

Mi mama paso un momento a vernos, no se perdería por nada las primeras horas de su primer nieto pero no permaneció por mucho tiempo ya que sabía que debía descansar.

Rob se despidió de mi, tenía que ir a dormir y yo igual.

Esa noche dormí a ratos Nicholas despertó para mamar 4 veces y lo tuve que mudar una sola vez todo eso con ayuda de alguna enfermera porque nada de esto fue fácil.

La mañana llego muy pronto, el día paso entre visitas de la familia de rob y la mía.

Por fin llego el día que me llevare a mi bebe a nuestra casa. Íbamos en una camioneta polarizada así que no fuimos fotografiados pero aun así escuchamos todo el alboroto que había afuera.

Llegamos a casa, estaban todos esperándonos las hermanas de rob habían adornado la sala con globos y cintas celestes. Nicholas paso por todos los brazos, y yo lo único que quería era descansar. De pronto recordé que Nicholas había mamado hace tres horas y la enfermera me dijo que debía darle pecho cuando lo exigiera y si no lo hacía tenía que despertarlo cada tres horas.

-Rob me acompañas al cuarto trae a Nicholas y después bajamos

Fuimos al cuarto y el se sentó a mi lado. Me subí la polera y saque mi pecho, y tuvimos el mismo problema: Nicholas no agarraba el pezón

-no se que pasa conmigo- le dije a rob llorando

-no doy más, he intentado estos dos días darle pecho y solo lo hace cuando un enfermera me ayuda, conmigo se va a morir de hambre

-oh kris no digas eso tu puedes solo necesitas más experiencia- me brazo y limpio mis lagrimas- te parece si llamo a mi mama para que venga a ayudarte

-bueno, yo por mientras despierto a este hermosos bebe

Al rato llego la mama de Rob y me ayudo a darle pecho a Nicholas, costo pero resulto me dio consejos y me sentí más tranquila.

Estaba tan cansada que me despedí de todos y me fui acostar, dormí durante un rato me despertó un llanto que cada vez se me hacía más familiar y venia desde la habitación de Nicholas. Me quede observando en el umbral de la puerta la escena, Rob mudando a nuestro bebe, se que debe aprender pero Nicholas no tiene mucha paciencia por lo que no le estaba resultando fácil la tarea menos mal que su mama estaba a su lado diciéndole que hacer.

-No tengas miedo rob puede que lo veas frágil pero no lo es- le decía su mama mientras rob le ponía las pantis suave y lentamente a Nicholas

-es que está llorando y eso me dice que no le gusta lo que estoy haciendo

-tiene frio, por eso debes demorarte menos pero ya lo harás. Cada vez te saldrá más natural. Ponlo en tu pecho y abrázalo-le dijo su mama y eso provoco que mi bebe se tranquilizara

-eso espero. Guau se quedo callado

- es que le gusta el latir de tu corazón, cuando no puedas calmarlo ponlo así como lo tienes-luego ella lo observo durante un rato-Serás un gran padre y no es porque seas mi hijo

-me estás haciendo sonrojar mama- dijo rob

Y ahí me metí yo

-es cierto rob serás el mejor padre del mundo

-ohh estabas escuchando. Alcanzaste a ver como mudaba a mi hijo- dijo con orgullo

-si lo vi todo ¡te felicito! ya no tendré que aprender como mudarlo

-nooo! igual tendrás que aprender porque pronto salde a trabajar

-se me olvidaba eso, me quedare sola con el- dije con angustia

-por un rato solamente, yo me apurare en llegar luego a casa con mi familia. Pero tranquila lo harás bien siempre lo haces bien… mira a este hermoso bebe- señalo a Nicholas que estaba en sus brazos con sus ojos bien abiertos- lo hicimos bien, creo que salió perfecto.


	22. Chapter 22

**Acá va otro capi este está más detallado. Pero el prox. ya Rob va a estar trabajando y Kris se hará cargo de su bebe por si sola**

Robert

Con kristen estábamos muy nerviosos en esta primera noche de nuestro bebe en casa. Llego la hora de irnos acostar, dejamos Nicholas en su cuna que estaba al lado de nuestra cama.

Tengo miedo porque leí por internet de la muerte súbita del recién nacido y eso se debe muchas veces a la postura a la hora de dormir. Me levanto antes de apagar la luz para ver si estaba boca arriba como lo habíamos dejado, me dejo más tranquilo ver que ni se movía. Le doy un beso a mi novia y apagamos la luz. Aunque estoy cansado no puedo dormir y de repente oigo ruidos provenientes de mi bebe, me da susto.

-kristen estas despierta aun- le pregunto a Kris

-si escucho a Nicholas y esta respirando muy fuerte- me dijo

Prendimos la luz lo miramos y no le pasaba nada, está totalmente dormido, pero no quita la preocupación. Así que me levanto a buscar a mi mama

Mi mama va a ver a Nicholas

-no pasa nada esos ruidos son normales, tranquilícense que está durmiendo profundamente, ahora traten de dormir que necesitan recuperar energías

Nuevamente nos acostamos y apagamos la luz, ya acostumbrados al ruido de su respiración de repente se hace silencio y en vez de relajarme me pongo más nervioso, de inmediato salto de la cama para ver si mi bebe esta respirando y efectivamente respira. Por fin a la cama, creo que dormí 1 hora y despierto con los movimientos en la cama, kristen le estaba dando pecho a Nicholas.

-te resulto más fácil ahora

-¡si! Parece que tenía hambre y se prendió al pecho inmediatamente

-que bueno.- Me quedo despierto con ella hasta que Nicholas le suelta el pecho después de media hora. Finalmente nos dormimos.

Me despierta un llanto esta vez, prendo la luz kristen ni se mueve. Me levanto tomo a Nicholas tenía un olor un tanto desagradable hora de mudarlo, lo acuesto en el mudador. Le comienzo a sacar las pantys y horror de horrores tenia manchado toda la espalda, al parecer la última vez que lo mude no le puse bien el pañal o bien puede ser porque mamo lo suficiente para hacer todo este desastre. Deje a Nicholas allí, todavía no se mueve como para caerse y me acerco a kristen.

-Kris despierta- le digo sacudiendo su hombro

-que paso- me dice alerta levantándose rápidamente de la cama

-nada grave creo, ven a verlo por ti misma.

Nos acercamos al velador

-¿que pasa? hay que mudarlo-dijo ella

-mira su espalda- y di vuelta a mi bebe

-oh dios mío como algo tan chico puede hacer tanto.

- ¿qué hacemos? tendremos que cambiarle toda su ropa- menos mal que la habitación esta temperada

Le sacamos la ropita mientras yo lo sostenía kristen le limpiaba la espalda con toallitas húmedas cuando quedo totalmente limpio le coloque la ropa mientras kristen se iba a lavar las manos ya que quedo toda manchada.

Lo acomode en mis brazos y se quedo dormido. Lo deje en su cuna y me fui a dormir.

Despierto con su llanto de nuevo veo la hora y son las 5 am recién. 3 días llevo de padre y mi sueño ahora es súper liviano, antes nada me despertaba y ahora ante el más mínimo ruido abro los ojos. Kris le daba pecho nuevamente, como me gusta ver esa imagen pero tengo tanto sueño que cierro mis ojos y me duermo.

Cerca de las 9 despierto, bueno en realidad me despiertan, cojo a Nicholas de su cuna y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par contemplando la pieza. Lo acuesto en la cama entre medio de los dos. Con kristen estuvimos un buen rato haciendo caras idiotas y hablando con nuestro hijo, el está quieto escuchando y mirándonos.

Como estaba despierto y anoche se ensucio mucho decidimos darle su primer baño en casa. Mientras yo lo tenía en mis brazos envuelto en una toalla Kris le pasaba una esponja con agua por su cuerpo. Como era obvio se puso a llorar, pero al momento de abrigarlo se calmo.

Salimos del cuarto para desayunar, Kris tenía el bebe. En la sala ya todos estaban despiertos nos estaban esperando.

-la carita que traen ustedes dos, parece que no pasaron muy buena noche- dijo mi hermana

-sabíamos lo que nos esperaba, Pero aun así ni siquiera fue tan mala solo se despertó cada tres horas para mamar y una vez para cambiarle el pañal y toda la ropa – dijo Kris

-oh-oh ¿Qué paso?- pregunto mi mama

-parece que el pañal no quedo bien puesto porque se mancho toda la espalda

-jajaj- todos se reían

Dejamos a Nicholas en su silla y desayunamos.

-mama no tenias que hacer todo esto. No era necesario, yo me iba a preparar el desayuno- y ahí todos se largaron a reír.

-¿tu ibas a cocinar?-dijo mi papa riéndose

-obvio- le dije

-Rob cocina súper bien, siempre que me coloco a cocinar llega el a ayudarme- dijo Kris defendiéndome

-vieron que si se cocinar- les dije

-pero a mí me gusta cocinarles. Aparte ahora tienen que estar pendientes de mi nieto.

-eso no te lo discuto yo en cuanto tenga un rato me duermo- les dije

-te apoyo- me dijo Kris

-por qué no duermen un rato y nosotros nos encargamos de Nicholas y cuando sea su hora de mamar lo llevo a su pieza-dijo mi santa madre

-nooo. Siento que me estoy aprovechando mucho de ustedes- dijo Kris

-aprovechen que nosotros estaremos esta semana solamente- dijo mi hermana

-gracias madre gracias

Fuimos a la pieza y dormimos profundamente 3 horas. Kris se levanto a dar de mamar a Nicholas y yo la seguí.

El resto del día se puede decir que fue muy aburrido. Nicholas se despertaba solo a mamar y durmió todo el día ni siquiera despertó cuando nuestros amigos y familiares venían a verlo y pasaba de brazo en brazo. El gran problema fue la noche. Nicholas despertó cada 2 horas a mamar. En una ocasión mamo, le hicimos eructar, lo pasee un rato yo y un rato kristen porque estaba llorando atacado y no se quería calmar. Para suerte nuestra se calmo luego de media hora de llanto. Como a las 4 de la madrugada tenía sus ojos bien abiertos y no quería dormir, estuvimos una hora jugando con él y mimándolo. En la mañana estábamos tan cansados que aprovechamos de dormir cada vez que Nicholas dormía. Nunca pensé que esto sería tan agobiante. Y eso que yo me llevo la mejor parte. Kris tiene que darle pecho cada dos horas porque mi hijo es un hambriento claro igual a su padre!


	23. Chapter 23

Aca otro capitulo.. espero que les guste… ya para el otro veremos como se la arreglan sus padres mientras graban amanecer.. nos vemos

Kristen

Ya Nicholas tiene 6 días de nacido y le toca su primera visita al doctor. Teníamos que llevarlo a las 10:00 am. Nos costó tanto salir. Cuando éramos Rob y yo para salir solo teníamos que llevar nuestros documentos, el celular y la infaltable cajetilla de cigarros y ahora hicimos un show de3 horas para salir.

Aprovechamos que Nicholas se despertó a las 7 y lo bañamos con esponja ya que el cordón se le cayó apenas ayer, dado que somos padres inexpertos nos demoramos demasiado haciendo esto, yo no quería pasarle la esponja muy fuerte y Rob no lo quería sujetar muy fuerte, así que con mucha paciencia lo bañamos. Luego mientras Rob lo vestía yo me duchaba para aprovechar el tiempo, fue una ducha demasiado corta porque sentía a mi hijo llorar mucho. Me vestí, le di pecho mientras Rob se bañaba. Estábamos listo para desayunar a todo esto eran las 9:45. Menos mal que arreglamos el bolso de Nicholas para salir la noche anterior y así nos ahorramos tiempo. El doctor lo examino, lo midió y lo peso. Según el doctor todo está bien. Escuchar eso de un doctor me tranquilizo bastante. Además le pregunte todas las dudas que anotaba diariamente en una libreta.

-ves nuestro hijo está bien, no lo hemos matado aun- dijo Rob en el camino a casa

-si estoy más tranquila, quiere decir que hacemos un buen trabajo

-ves somos un excelente equipo.

-si, me impresiona- le estaba contando hasta que se me ocurrió una idea

-oye porque no vamos a visitar a mis padres un rato. Son las 11:30 podríamos ir una horita

-¡vamos!, así Nicholas sale un rato de esas cuatro paredes.

Estuvimos un rato con mi familia le mostré mi cuarto a Nicholas, aunque ni le intereso porque durmió todo el rato.

Llegamos a almorzar a nuestra casa con la familia de Rob.

Al día siguiente Rob tenía que volver a trabajar. Pasamos una mala noche, quien maquille a Rob hoy tendría que ser un gran artista ya que llevaba unas enormes ojeras, pobrecito.

Durante el día la mama de Rob me ayudo bastante con Nicholas, cualquier duda que tenia le preguntaba a ella. Pero eso llegaría a su fin ya que al día siguiente partirían a Londres.

Rob llego cerca de las 6 pm se le veía muy cansado, conversamos un rato en el comedor, luego cenamos y nos fuimos temprano a la cama

-muy largo tu día de trabajo amor-le pregunte abrazándolo, aprovechando que Nicholas dormía

-si, estoy agotado. Ojala hoy durmamos un poco mas esta vez

-esperemos, pero Nicholas durmió todo el día.

-bueno no importa algún día volveremos a dormir de corrido ¿cierto?

-eso creo.

Esa noche Nicholas se porto mejor, solo despertó a tomar pecho cada 3 horas y solo una vez hizo un gran show, pero para que no despertara a Rob lo lleve a pasear por la casa, pero al rato llego Rob

-hey porque te viniste para el pasillo- me pregunto abrazándome por atrás

-para que puedas dormir, mañana te espera un largo día

-si se pero me encanta amanecer así, sabes ayer estaba tan cansado y tenia tanto sueño pero se me pasaba al rato porque eso me hacía pensar en Nicholas y en ti. Ese cansancio es por algo, por algo que amo mucho, así que ahora pásame a este grandote que le voy a sacar los gases.-

-como algo que lleva solo 6 días con nosotros sea tan amado, es increíble.

-es algo tuyo y mío. Viene del amor así que es amor.- dicho esto nos fuimos acostar.

Ya mis suegros se fueron, estoy sola con mi bebe en la casa, al principio sentí angustia y mucho miedo se me pasaron muchos pensamientos por mi cabeza, pero mi hijo me facilito la tarea de cuidar de él, se porto muy bien. Incluso se despertó durante una hora mientras yo le hacía gestos graciosos.

Así haciendo la cena y cuidando de Nicholas se paso la tarde y llego Rob.

Esa noche le dimos el primer baño a Nicholas y fue todo un show.

Le sacamos la ropita y mientras Rob lo sostenía lo iba sumergiendo poco a poco en la bañera, desde que toco la punta de su pie el agua se coloco a llorar

-es un cobarde como su padre, claramente le transmitiste tu fobia al agua-le dije bromeando

-oye que te pasa si yo me baño todos los días…creo. Bueno volvamos a lo que estábamos haciendo y bañemos a este caballero.

No dejo de llorar hasta que lo sacamos de la bañera, pero por lo menos quedo limpio. Luego nos fuimos a dormir.

y asi eran todos los días una rutina y me encantaba esa rutina. Ya llego el tiempo de comenzar la promoción de eclipse, en realidad ellos iniciaran la promoción de eclipse. Taylor y Robert se han llevado lo más pesado, han tenido que ir a programas y entrevistas. Taylor ha tenido que viajar a Australia, corea y Brasil, Rob no ha podido acompañarlo ya que tiene que cumplir con las obligaciones de su próxima película y yo aunque me encantaría ir no puedo por el momento Nicholas es muy pequeño para subirlo en un avión, el doctor me recomendó que no lo hiciera hasta que tuviera 6 semanas y sola no iría, no dejaría a mi pequeño por tantos días, no lo he dejado solo ni por un par de horas, sobre todo ahora que estoy más apegada a él. Creo que el haberme quedado cuidando a Nicholas sola me hizo más fuerte como mama y ahora lo disfruto más que los primeros días

Cuando llegaron las entrevistas al elenco de eclipse, Rob nos dejaba todo el día solas, ya que la promoción le consumía todo el tiempo. Pero solo fueron tres días porque debía seguir trabajando en su próxima película… Hablando de su próxima película reese su compañera de reparto nos invito a cenar esta sería nuestra segunda salida como familia, pueden llamarme aprensiva pero a mi bebe no lo dejo, debo decir que se porto muy bien durmió toda la velada. Durante la cena conversamos y bromeamos, reese es una persona muy interesante y divertida. Realmente extrañaba compartir con otras personas.

Un mes tenia Nicholas la primera vez que lo deje solo por unas horas. Era una ocasión especial y no lo podía llevar sobre todo por el griterío, era la tan anhelada premiere de eclipse. Ese día nos levantamos tempranos porque los maquilladores llegarían temprano. Me saque suficiente 3 mamaderas de leche para que bebiera mientras estábamos en la premiere. Era hora de partir se que eran solo unas horas y que lo estaba dejando en buenas manos ya que estaba la mama de Rob y la mía, pero no podía dejar de preocuparme.

Durante el paso por la alfombra di autógrafos, pose para algunas cámaras y di algunas entrevistas. En todas me preguntaban sobre mi vida como madre, eran pocas las que se centraban en lo que era importante en ese momento, eclipse. Igual las respondí no puedo dejar de hablar de mi pequeño, pero tampoco quería dar tantos detalles sobre mi vida personal.

Llego el after party, oficialmente llevaba 4 horas alejada de Nicholas, pero estaba disfrutando las conversaciones y estar al lado de Rob, nos divertimos bastante de hace tiempo que no éramos solo él y yo. Rob llamaba a cada rato a su mama para asegurarse si Nicholas estaba bien definitivamente a este hombre le falta confiar en su madre. Hace ya más de 7 horas que no amamantaba a Nicholas y sentí mis pechos pesados y adoloridos así que pensé que era tiempo de irme. Al llegar a casa mi hijo dormía plácidamente, sus abuelas me contaron que se porto excelente, solo que les costó darle la mamadera ya que Nicholas siempre toma pecho. Fue un buen día y ahora a dormir…¡si es que se puede!


	24. Chapter 24

Yo se que es mucha la tardanza… lo siento mucho ojala les agrade el capitulo

Robert

Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo trabajando, con una novia y con un hijo. Hace tres meses que termine de rodar water for elephant, he aprovechado de disfrutar los primeros meses de Nicholas, con él cada día es descubrir nuevas cosas, ya tiene 5 meses y una semana. Kristen dice que es idéntico a mí, tiene el cabello del color que lo tenía cuando yo era un niño y mis labios… pero yo lo encuentro más parecido a kristen tiene los mismos ojos, la forma y el color y la sonrisa de Nicholas es idéntica a la de Kris, hermosa. Mi hijo ha crecido tanto, todavía depende de nosotros pero no es el bebe que era hace algunos meses, ahora se sienta, hace ruidos con su boquita queriendo hablar con nosotros, pasa más tiempo despierto y se rie mucho, me gusta pensar que es porque está feliz con nosotros.

Estamos rumbo al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles para volar a Brasil donde comenzaremos a rodar amanecer, hace un poco de frio así que abrigamos bien a Nicholas. Ir al aeropuerto fue fácil porque íbamos en un auto pero ir desde la puerta de este a una zona donde estuviéramos libres de paparazzi no fue para nada fácil. Lo primero que pensamos era tapar a Nicholas para q no llorara por los flashes pero se sintió atrapado en la manta y se puso a llorar y a patalear para sacarse la manta, así que mejor pasar sin taparlo al final solo eran unos pocos metros, yo lo llevaba en brazos porque kristen se pone muy nerviosa con los paparazzi en frente de ella y tenía miedo de caer con su bebe en los brazos. Nicholas ni lloro él iba encantado de que le sacaran fotos, se porto muy bien ni se asusto.

Cuando por fin subimos al avión tuvimos que turnarnos para llevar a Nicholas en brazos, al despegar el avión se puso a llorar el doctor nos advirtió que pasaría ya que se tapan los oídos y eso a los bebes les molesta, pero en cuanto kristen le dio pecho se calmo y durmió.

-Estas cansado Robert llevas alrededor de 4 horas con Nicholas en tus brazos, préstamelo un rato.

-la verdad es que está bien pesado parece que le estas dando mucha leche-le puse a Nicholas en los brazos

-nooo, no digas eso no ves que o si no te va a escuchar y se va a poner a dieta-bromeo kris

-jajaja, pero está bien así, eso quiere decir que tu leche lo alimenta… el aeropuerto fue una locura, pero Nicholas adoro las cámaras me parece que será un artista- le dije

-ojala en Brasil sea todo más tranquilo

Durmió la mayor parte del viaje así que no dio muchos problemas, pero hubo momentos en que ningún juguete lo entretenía y lo único que quería es que lo pasearan por el pasillo, afortunadamente kristen me tiene a mí para eso.

La llegada al aeropuerto de Brasil fue un caos habían muchas personas amontonadas y gritando. Nicholas despertó llorando ya que al momento de bajar del avión estaba durmiendo. Tratamos de pasar lo más rápido posible, aun que igual nos dimos el tiempo de firmar uno o dos autógrafos mientras la niñera que nos acompañaba subió rápidamente al auto con Nicholas.

En el hotel bañamos a Nicholas y yo lo vestía mientras kris se bañaba

-kristen hace calor cierto?- le grite

-si demasiado

-le pongo un body sin mangas a Nicholas?

-creo que es lo mejor, así no pasara tanto calor

No me dejo ponerle la ropa en paz, se puso súper odioso lloraba y pataleaba, eso significaba una cosa y era que estaba muy cansado. Lo pasee mientras Kris se vestía, pero no se dormía, así que Kris le puso el pecho y al rato se durmió.

Luego me bañe y salimos al balcón a saludar algunos fans. En la tarde dejamos a Nicholas con una niñera que nos recomendaron, no sé qué tan buena será pero hace día que la contratamos para que vaya conociendo a nuestro hijo ya que mientras grabemos será ella quien lo cuide. Es una señora que sabe tratar con bebes así que esperemos que haga bien su trabajo. Nos fuimos a juntar con el equipo para rodar en una calle de Brasil. Las grabaciones comenzaron tarde y se prolongaron hasta la madrugada. Ya cansados llegamos al hotel y nos encontramos con Nicholas durmiendo. De prisa nos pusimos el pijama y caímos rendidos por el cansancio. Luego de algunos días nos fuimos a una isla a grabar el resto de las escenas que ocurren en la isla esme. A Nicholas ni lo pudimos sacar por la tormenta que azotaba a la isla. Estuvo encerrado todos los días que duro la grabación.

Llegamos a estados unidos específicamente a lousiana en donde grabaríamos las escenas en un estudio. Los días de grabación transcurrieron rápido, trabajábamos la mayor parte del día.

Teníamos un apartamento cerca del estudio de grabación. En la mañana teníamos que ir al estudio a las 8, mientras Nicholas se quedaba con una niñera, el aun dormía ya que despierta alrededor de las 9, ella lo llevaba al estudio cerca de las 13 hrs. Después que le dieran su alimento y se quedaban en el tráiler, comíamos con él y lo acompañábamos cuando teníamos algún tiempo libre, y se iban como a las 4 cuando mi bebe despertaba de la siesta, con Kristen llegábamos a las 8 al apartamento y de ahí nos dedicábamos a jugar y a bañar a Nicholas y lo preparábamos para dormir.

En cuanto al pecho Kris tuvo que seguir dándole ya que mi niño no quería tomar formula. En la mañana antes de partir a las grabaciones llenaba una mamadera completa con leche, para que la niñera se la diera cuando despertara, como ya tenía 6 meses podíamos darle comida así que esa era su segunda comida. Mientras comíamos con kristen en el tráiler yo sostenía a Nicholas y jugaba con él y Kris se sacaba leche para que Nicholas tuviera para la tarde. Y luego antes que se durmiera le daba pecho. Son días estresantes en los que no hay tiempo para mí ni para la vida en pareja, lo peor es que nos quedan aproximadamente 3 meses para grabar. Pero la verdad es que me gusta mi trabajo y no renunciaría a eso, y a la vez me encanta ser padre, creo que nací para eso, con kristen nos ayudamos mucho en ese sentido, vamos descubriendo cada etapa de nuestro bebe juntos.


End file.
